For The Love Of Lugia
by Sparky16
Summary: completeLugia wants to see what the Human world has to offer so for a short time he poses as a young boy but what he dosen't expect is finding himself falling for Lawrence's dauther, Katerina. With Lawrence still after him, can Lugia keep his secret.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon except for the two human children. I hold all rights to them.  


  
For The Love Of Lugia!  
  


  
Narrator: The vasting waters hold it's secrets and the northern winds tell their stories, but none are so enchanting as the tale of a powerful pokemon and his wish... to experience life as a human.  
  
**~  
Chapter 1  
~**  
  
Well, it certainly sounds crazy enough A huge cat like figure said as he swallowed down the last bite of his mango.   
  
_But it's not as bad as most would think_ A psychic voice replied.  
  
You're right, it's worse! Mewtwo argued back as he reached for another Mango and bit into distastefully. He looked at the under ripened fruit and threw it out over the ocean. Suddenly a huge vortex of water ripped up through the ocean and caught the flying fruit. The Vortex quickly stopped and it let the creature within free fall into the waters below. The creature surfaced his head and looked at the cat with a fair bit of annoyance then burst out of the ocean and found a nice perch on a rock across from Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo raised an eyebrow as he watched the water bound bird hit a mango tree with his tail and catch the load of falling fruit into its mouth. He cocked it's head in question as he chewed on the fruit thoughtfully. Come on, be honest! Lugia said as he swallowed the mouthful of fruit.  
  
Mewtwo frowned and replied Buddy you're nuts! That's what I think  
  
But even for a few days, a week even! Lugia insisted.  
  
Mewtwo turned to his friend Listen Lugia, Great Water Guardian or not, humans are a very dangerous thing to mess with. What if the other Legendaries find out what you want to do. They'll throw a fit!  
  
A week tops! Lugia said.  
  
Mewtwo shook his head in disbelief Lugia, in my whole life I've never known a pokemon that wanted to become a human  
  
Your point? Lugia asked bluntly.  
  
My point is that you should think the same way the rest of us do; that humans are dangerous, destructive, habitat wrecking creatures and no self respecting pokemon in their right mind would ever want to become one.  
  
And that's why I want to do this, to prove them all wrong. Humans aren't as bad as we think.  
  
Well, I'll have no part in it. Just be lucky I don't tell the others Mewtwo said as he started to walk away.  
  
_If you were a true friend you would help me_ Lugia sent.  
  
Mewtwo paused for only a mere moment before he flew off.  
  
Lugia just moaned in frustration at his friend before he too disappeared under the waves.  
  
  
  
The sea was calm and silent, the way it always was except for that one time when Lawrence the III tried to capture him and the other legendary birds Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos. Luckily the chosen one had arrived and was able to set things right.  
  
Ever since that day Lugia wondered what it would be like to be human, even for just a short little while. What harm could come of it? He surfed along the current to see where it would take him, it was his only form of entertainment at the moment. Being under the sea was boring enough, but for eternity was just to much! Even a pokemon like him could use a little more excitement and what better way to do it then to see how humans commute in their everyday lives. Surely their lives must be filled with adventure, Lugia thought.  
  
Lugia sighed as he thought back to the talk _And that's why I want to do this, to prove them all wrong. Humans aren't as bad as we think _That was only half of it. He wanted to see what the humans had to offer at their peak! What kind of exciting things that would await an anxious pokemon willing to learn their ways. He would be human for a week or two tops! not long enough to be discovered by the other legendaires. Besides, what could happen within a week or two? If something did happen then he would just change back to regular old Lugia no problem.  
  
_Regular old Lugia_ he thought to himself sadly, _Something I wish I wasn't right now_  
  
~  
  
A young girl looked in at her father's work shop sadly as she watched him tinker away at his new little pet project. She had been standing there for the past hour and a half waiting to get noticed. She tried making coughing noises, clearing her throat loudly from time to time, she even called his name once or twice. She had even tried making outrageous statements.  
  
Dad, I'm going to the mall she'd claim, but he didn't answer.  
Dad, I'm having a party tonight still no answer.  
Dad, I'm being abducted by aliens from another planet still nothing.  
Dad, Team Rocket's stealing everything we own including me but he still didn't flinch.  
  
The girl rolled her eyes, she knew what would get his attention. Dad... LUGIA!  
  
At that instant he shot up out of his chair, dropping the mater at hand and yelled "WHA!? WHERE?   
  
The girl sighed in self pity, and looked at him. He looked at her with question Oh, Katerina. I didn't see you there  
  
The girl angered and her voice raised Of course you didn't see me dad I've only been standing there for the past hour and a half!  
  
The father looked at her plainly Well why didn't you say something?  
  
Katerina grew frustrated and sarcastically said I did dad, only several hundred times but you've been so engrossed with catching that bird you never pay any attention to me anymore, you don't even spend quality time with me like you used to  
  
Katerina turned away from her father and sighed You know, I'm starting to think that you love that pokemon more than you love me. I'm outta here and she left.  
  
was all the father said and he returned to his work at hand.  
  
Now to see if it turns on he gruffed as he pushed a button on a small hand held device he was currently making.   
  
Almost instantly the small device came alive with little peeps and chirps. The man laughed aloud as he proclaimed to himself Lawerence the third, you are a genius!  
  


**To be continued...  
  
**What has Lawerence discovered? Will Lugia ever get his wish? What's going to happen to Katerina? Find out next time in chapter 2 on For The Love of Lugia!**  
**

AN: this is my next big thing next to the Mewtwo and Ashley series even though I'm still tryin g to work one Evolution the killer.


	2. Chapter 2

**~  
Chapter 2  
~**  
  
The hushed sound of the sea rippling in the warm night air as the moon casted it's silver glow onto the tiny waves that beat against the shoreline. The water was not disrupted as a huge sea creature emerged from its depths and walked slowly and steadily up onto the sandy beach. The wet sand beneath its foot made a deep impression. The creature looked around for a mere moment to check for humans there were none. It raised its head to the moon in silence for a second then it let out a soft melancholy song into the calm air.  
  
Oh stop that whinning you cry baby a deep voice spoke.  
  
Lugia stopped suddenly and looked over to see an all to familar figure standing in the shadows glaring at him. He stood as tall as a human, his dark purple tail twitched slightly. His arms were folded and he was leaning up against a tree. Mewtwo sighed and looked up at the moon and Lugia soon followed the action but a dissapointed look formed to his half shadowed face.  
  
Mewtwo said finally. Lugia looked back over to his friend. If I help you, you have to promise not to mention a word of this, that I helped you, to the Legendaries if they catch you. Got that? Lugia nodded. And one week. That's all you have, no more no less and if you decide to change back before a week is up then I will not help change you back. Is that understood?  
  
Lugia replied.  
  
Well then lets get this over with Mewtwo said as he raised his paw and forced his powers to combine with the psychic bird's.   
  
Thank you my friend, I will not forget this Lugia said before a bright light engulfed him and he began to shrink and morph into a human. The beach lit up like day for a moment and as quick as the transformation started, it ended. New blue eyes opened to greet the moonlight above and to watch the stars dance over head. Then they gazed down apon a new set of hands and arms where flipper - like wings used to be. The warm ocean foam gently washed over newly formed human feet. Lugia slowly took a step forward and looked down onto the water's surface only to see a blond haired, dark blue eyed boy staring back at him. A smile formed to his lips when suddenly Lugia fell flat on his face and recieved his first mouth full of sand.  
  
Mewtwo fell and rolled on the soft sand with laughter whilst Lugia spat out sand. Eww, gross! he exclaimed then he threw his hands over his mouth in shock. His voice had changed as well as his body. Mewtwo's laughter was now reduced to a mere chuckles as he watched his friend attempt to get back up onto his newly formed feet.  
  
_Not so easy, is it?_ Mewtwo questioned.  
  
Oh, shut up Lugia retorted before he fell back on his backside again and Mewtwo's laughing fit returned again in full force. I guess this is going to take some getting used to. Lugia mumbled as he tried again and got to his feet successfully.  
  
_I suggest before you practise walking that you get something eles, I've never see a human walk without them _Mewtwo explained.  
  
Lugia cocked his head in curiosity Oh, and what's that? he asked.  
  
Mewtwo grinned sheepishly. he replied.   
  
Lugia chuckled as a blush came to his cheecks You're right, unlike us pokemon, humans don't walk around in the buff. he laughed.  
  
Lugia allowed Mewtwo to use his psychic abilities on him to form clothes on his newly formed human body. A soft white aurora slowly engulfed him from head to his toe and a moment later the glow formed to his body and died out leaving human clothing on the boy. Lugia's dark blue eyes scanned the foreign material that drapped from him. A pair of coveralls that were 2 sizes to big, a black and white stripped t-shirt, a baseball cap and gum boots. Lugia smiled at this new outfit, now he was sure to fit in with the humans, all he had to do now was get the walking and running thing down and he was set to go.  
  
Mewtwo jumped into the air and hovered for a moment _Remember, a week at the most!_  
  
Lugia nodded Of course, see you in a week and thanks a lot buddy  
  
Mewtwo smiled a little smile to his friend then took off into the night.  
  
~  
  
The sun turned the morning sky into into a golden dream as it peeked over the mountians, far of Goldenrod City. The morning air was crisp and a little chilly but despite that it would turn into another beautiful spring day. Katerina saw to it that she was as far alway from her father as possible and where better than the Johto regions. With her father still at their home in the Orange Islands, Goldenrod City was the perfect place to take in some new sites, sounds and people.  
  
Katerina found herself in the local park that morning, in a shady spot under a cherry blossom tree. She slumped down into the grass and sighed with both a mixture of both dissappointment and relief. Dissappointimnet because of her father but relief that he wasn't there either. All he ever did was talk about capturing those birds ever since her mother died. Katierina figured he would get over it, that it was just a stage of moarning for the loss of his wife but over time it grew into an obsession and slowly her and father began to drift apart.  
  
Katerina pushed the thought far back into the unreachable spaces of her mind, she had better things to think about. She looked down at the soft green grass and brushed a gentle hand along it, everything was so peaceful here and just so right. Nothing could spoil her day today.  
  
~  
  
Lugia strolled down Main street, the smile on his face was beaming as brightly as the sun itself. He had finally gotten the walking thing down and was doing it like a pro, or so he thought. Lugia wondered why anyone he passed gave him wierd looks but he concluded that they were just admiring he great walking skills.  
  
Not far up ahead a gang of six or more teenage boys were chattering amongst themselves when one out of the odd group noticed Lugia walking towards them. He let out a nasty chuckled Hey guys, look at the dork over there the obnoxious youth point.   
  
The whole gang turned in different directions to face this mornings target. The same evil sneer crawed to all their lips as the leader of the pack motioned to the rest of the crew to move in for the kill, sorta speak.  
  
Lugia stopped momentarily to look into the window of a pokemon pet store, all the little pokemon eyes were focused on him as sweet talked a little Eevee in the window. Just then Hey there buster! called a voice. Lugia looked up from the Eevee in the window to see a group or 6 or 7 boy youths walking towards him. He smiled _The locals must be coming to greet me. What a thoughtful gesture_ Lugia thought.  
  
The group approached him and began to encirle him. One of the boys chuckled with a sneer Hey buddy, That's a nice shirt you got there  
  
Thanks Lugia answered quickly.  
  
What brand is it? another asked, The whole group glared down at Lugia who gulped hard as he felt a strange pit at the back of his stomach. _I did not have a good feeling about this_ he thought. Instantly Lugia turned tail and ran.  
  
~  
  
Katerina opened a restful eye slightly as loud, annoying voices echoed from the far enterence of the park and by oncoming sounds becoming louder by the moment, she guessed these jerks were headed her way. She listend to the voices intently to see what was going on. A group was picking on someone less fortunate then themselves.  
  
A typical old school scuffle she moaned, And if I'm to get any peace then with out finishing her sentence Katerina got to her feet and lazily brushed herself off as she walked towards the dirt path that winded its way threw the park. She stayed off to the side as 7 young teens came running towards her, 6 of them were chasing a poorly dressed boy.  
  
_Poor sap_ she thought, _Those country kids really have no taste in fashion_  
  
Katerina innocently leaned up against a slimmer, smaller tree at the side of the path and as one by one the boys started to run by. Katerina quickly picked out her victim then with a grin she quickly steped out infront of him and they knocked into eachother and both girl and boy were sent flying forward then skidded to a stop of the drit path. The group stopped to look at thier fallen collegue who they thought was lucky enough to land onto such a chick.  
  
Katerina opened her eyes and annoying looked up at the boy who was still lying on top of her, he seemed to be in some sort of Gaa-gaa' mode and was almost drooling on her. Her firey brown eyes narrowed in anger and she instantly sent the boy flying back with her feet. She got up and stared at him then yelled What on earth do you think you're doing you mugger! Trying to get fresh with me?! ASSULTER!!!!! PEDIFILE!!!!! OFFICER JENNY!!!!! Katerina yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Oh dude let's get out of here! one of the other kids shouted and the group obediantly collected themselves and took off like a flash. Katerina chuckled to herself as she watched the fleeing figures vanish into the distance. A quick brush off of her clothes and Katerina turned around to see the young boy the group had been chasing catching his breath. Katerina smirked at the badly dressed country boy as she approached him casually.  
  
She stopped a few inches away from him and smiled. You okay sport.? she asked with little concern but more humorish.  
  
Oh yeah, yeah. I'm fine now thanks to you. Lugia answered. He straightened up and looked at the girl who was smirking at him. The two stared into eachothers eyes and for a brief moment something passed between them. A sort of urge that neither of them could explaine but it felt wonderful none the less.  
  
Finally Katerina snapped out of it with a shake of her head and quickly looked away and an instant later Lugia came around as well.Katerina cleared her throat so um you know you've been messin' with the wrong group around here, huh she pointed out.  
  
Lugia looked away, almost ashamed as he said Actually they just started to go after me for no reason what so ever  
  
Katerina made a sound of disagreement and shook her head at Lugia. No, I believe there was a reason behind the chase, sport  
  
And what would that be? Lugia asked with his arms crossed as is trying to prove something.  
  
Katerina's smirk turned into a slyish grin as she responed in a reasonable tone Oh I believe those clothes you're wearing were a major contribute to that factor  
  
What's wrong with my clothes? Lugia asked, There's just like yours. Mewyyy, my friend even told me so Lugia finished quickly. _Sheesh I can't believe I almost mention Mewtwo's name! Good one Lugia_ he thought.  
  
Katerina gave him a questionable riase of her eyebrow, Yeah well, your friend has no taste in fashion what so ever, so why don't I save you from yourself and take you to get something more respectable? she asked.  
  
Lugia smiled brightly Yeah, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks he said with a slight blush.  
  
No problem, besides I've been looking for a good excuse to do some shopping so it's no skin off of my back. Katerina answered. Lugia smiled and was about to thank her once more when she asked So what's your name sport?  
  
Without thinking Lugia said _Wait a sec, I can't tell her my real name! OhwhatdoIdo,whatdoIdo?_ He thought quickly then it came to him, he answered, My name is Luke and he finished it off with a goofy smile.  
  
Katerina chuckled Well Luke, I'm Katerina and it's a pleasure to meet you and she curtsied which was expected of her being an upper class citizen. Lugia bowed to her and graciously took her hand and gave it a slight kiss then released it. He smiled to her The pleasure's all mine Lugia replied.  
  
_A Gentleman. I like him_ Katerina thought before she said Okay, lets go! and she lead Luke' to one of the clothing stores nearby.  
  
~  
  
I'm surprised you called me earlier today. I never would have expected your help Lawrence said as he stared into the face of an old school mate.  
  
Always expect the unexpected his friend replied, Besides, I hold no interest in the bird and I'm just calling in an old favor I owe after you helped me pass that stupid exam too many years ago. he explained.  
  
Lawrence smiled pleasent. Then lets begin shall we. You said you had something that will trap him without fail? he questioned.  
  
His old school mate nodded, Yes, that is why I called you over here. I heard that your last attempt failed miserably and that it even ended with the destruction of your ship the man reviewed as he got up from his desk and opened a small dawer that was under lock and key. He reached into the drawer and pulled out what was unmistakably a black pokeball. He walked over to Lawrence and graciously handed him the device and explained, I was inspired to create this after your first attempt at trying to capture the birds so I had my team of technicians and scientists create this handy little pokeball which never fails in capturing the pokemon.  
  
Lawrence laughed Giovanni, you sly old dog. I would have never expected something like this from you.  
  
Giovanni smiled Well a lot has changed over the years my friends, you'll see. Now I also have a request of you dear friend.  
  
Depends on what it is? Lawrence questioned.  
  
Giovanni got straight to the point Myself and a small team I have assembled would like to assist you in the capture. They are students studying in the pokemon feild.  
  
Lawrence nodded, Certinally, I see no harm in it  
  
Giovanni smiled his classic sneer and shook Lawerence's free hand. I'm glad Giovanni chuckled.  
  
~  
  
What about this one? Lugia asked as he held up an article of clothing to show Katerina. Katerina looked up from her own asortment of clothing she was picking out and nearly face faulted at the sight. A sly grin came to her lips as her walked over the where Lugia stood and casually examined the item.  
  
She looked up at his face and said You know, I'm pretty positive you wouldn't look good in this, maybe if you wanted to make a statement for cross dressers everywhere, but I don't think you want to wear a red dress with little pink bows on it. she stated clearly.  
  
Lugia blushed, Right! I knew that, I was just joking. You know, trying to make you laugh. he recivered quickly.  
  
Katerina laughed at that point And that's the same thing you said about the bikini and long underwear. She handed Lugia an outfit that was basically and orange pokemon trainers track suite, Here Luke, go into the dressing room and put this on. Katerina suggested. Lugia nodded and did so. Everything went pretty smoothly after he figured out which hole your head went into in the t-shirt that Katerina had picked out for him. As he fixed the jacket, he looked into the mirror and beamed with pride as he liked what he saw....except the boots.  
  
Hey Luke, do you have that suff on yet? he heard Katerina's voice ask.  
  
Yeah I do Lugia answered and he stepped out of the change room to show his new friend.  
  
Katerina's face was glowing with joy That's a whole lot better, and here's something eles to she said as she handed him a shoebox. Lugia opened the shoe box to see some nice new runners. Now with a whole new outfit Lugia was ready to hit the town and do it right!  
  
Katerina had graciously offered to pay for everything and it wasn't long before the two of them were wondering through Goldenrod City checking out the various sights. Katreina insisted that she still needed to get a few things before they really hit the town so Katerina suggested they head off to the Goldenrod department store. Katerina lead him towards the humungous building and gracefully stepped in through the automatic doors. Lugia froze, not sure whether those doors would swallow him up like thay had done to Katerina. Katerina stopped and looked back at her bewildered friend, she sighed and shook her head Country kids. She walked through the automatic doors of the mall and grabbed his hand Boy you really were sheltered weren't you! Come on, they don't bite! she urged and she dragged the unwilling boy through the open doors.   
  
Now Lugia was even more fasinated as he watched the doors close behind him. They didn't attack! Katerina turned to him as she released his hand. I'll only be twenty mintues at the most so you can wonder around the mall and check out things for yourself if you don't feel like following me around. she offered.  
  
I'll be fine on my own for the time being, where will I be able to find you after? Lugia asked.  
  
Katerina smiled almost sweetly to him Oh don't worry, I'll find you she answered.  
  
Lugia nodded and watched Katerina disappear into the crowd then he returned his attention to the automatic doors once more. Quickly he approached them and watched as humans casually moved in and out through them, then when no one eles was coming he stepped in front of them, the doors opened and Lugia walked out, then the doors closed. Lugia turned to face the doors again and repeated this process then he got an idea, maybe he could try and trick' the doors. What fun! Lugia approached the doors again but this time as the doors began to open he quickly stepped back and the doors closed. With a smile on his face, Lugia stepped forward again Doors open! he said as he watched the doors open, Doors close! he said as he stepped back and the doors closed. What about different approaches? would they work to? he thought. Doors open! he shouted happily as he hopped forward this time. Doors close! he said quickly as he hopped back. Lugia was enjoying tricking' the automatic doors so much that he didn't notice the crowd he was begining to draw. _What about other objects?_ he thought once more then ran off to fetch a few items. Lugia graciously helped himself to anything and everything he could find. Form a skateboard that some kid had not been watching to a Caution! Floor Slippery When Wet sign he had found in the middle of one of the aisles in a nearby store.  
  
Lugia returned to the doors and started to test his little theories. He rolled the skateboard by the door and noticed it didn't open, he placed the Wet Floor' sign in front of them that worked. Lugia obsereved that only a few things could open the doors. Finally Lugia had run out of items but he wasn't satisfied with that. He scanned the area around him and then spotted what might work. An outside-store clothing display. A worker had just reeled it out. With a smile, Lugia ran over to the display, grabbed it, and started running head speed towards the doors. Lugia hopped onto the side of a display and watched the doors open as the clothing and him flew past then without warning, Lugia jumped off the run away cart just in time to see it reel into another store and crash into other shoppers displays.  
  
Bored of the door, Lugia's eyes began to wonder again and his gaze landed upon a strange yet fasinating mode of transport that slowly lifted humans up to the next floor of the mall. Commonly known as the Escalator. Lugia ran towrds it excitivly and hopped onto the moving stairs the carried him up. His smile grew even wider as was carried to the next floor. Lugia goes up! he chimed as he reached the second floor and turned around and went down the escalator next to it. Lugia goes down! he chuckled. Lugia enjoyed himself so much going up and down the escalator that he tried different ways of going up! first he sat on the stairs going up and then he sat on the railing going down. As much fun as it was though, Lugia saw something eles, an elevator! Surely it would be much more fun then Automaic doors and Escalators.  
  
Lugia watched as the mechanical beast carried people up to the numerious floors in the mall. Spitting people out and swallowing more in it. Lugia wondered over to the elevevator doors and saw a button. He had watched humans press it before to summon it. With little hesitation, Lugia pushed the button and waited for doors to open. Much to his surprise, the metal beast arrived almost immeaditly. People walked out of it and Lugia walked in followed by one other human. The doors closed and Lugia watched the human push one of the many numberous buttons on the panel. The elevator quickly began its accent up causing Lugia to grab the handle bars to pervent himself from falling. When the elevevator came to a hault, it doors opened and the human stepped out to resume thier daily shopping leaving Lugia to do as he pleased.   
  
The doors closed and he appraoched the button panel. He pressed a number and the elevator began to decend; after it stopped and the doors opened Lugia pushed another button and the doors closed immeaditly blocking a shopper from getting on. Lugia quickly became accustomed the the Close Door button as he bloocked angry shoppers from boarding the metal beast and tried a series of combinations on the panel. The Elevator carried the boy up and down. He cheered loudly to himself as he now had complete control of this mechanical monster. To busy still cheering for himself, Lugia had forgotten to press more buttons and the elevator came to a final stop and the doors opened. Standing outside the opened doors was Katerina with her arms crossed, a foot tapping annoyingly and a questioning eyebrow raised. She smirked at him Having fun? she asked.  
  
Lugia chimed.  
  
Well you might be but I can garuntee the other shoppers aren't! she remarked and she reached in and pulled him out before the doors closed.  
  
Lugia whined as Katerina dragged him over the the escalators. After the elevator ride, nothing eles seemed quiet as fun. They went down to the bottom floor where Katerina noticed some store clerks trying to reorganize one little store where it looked like a clothing display had crashed into it, bringing some items crashing to the floor and leaving quite a mess.   
  
The two were just about to walk out the front door when Lugia stopped Katerina in her tracks. What did you get? he asked quickly as he pointed at the plastic shopping bag Katerina was holding in one hand. Katerina cocked her head to one side, a little surprised, she answered Just some clothes she answered.  
  
Lugia visibly sighed in relief That's good. Clothes can open the door he noted and he confidently walked on out ahead of her. Katerina raised her eye brow in question again. yeah, sure she mumbled softly to herself then walked out after him. Out on the streets a set of watchful eyes spotted a particular boy walking along next to a very familar looking girl. Lawrence watched from afar as his daughter talked and interacted with the boy.  
  
What on earth is she doing here, and when did she get a boy friend? he questioned lightly as he watched them dissapear into the crowded streets of Goldenrod City. Lawerence had always known his daughter to dissapear for days at a time but never to be the socail butterfly, even if hadn't been paying attention to her, Lawrence had always been positive of the fact. She had been like that since she was little. Nosily, Lawrence followed in persuite of his daughter and this boy.   
  


To Be Continued  


WHAT! Giovanni and Lawrence school mates?! hey it could happen... and Giovanni not wanting to capture Lugia... something doesn't seem right here. Nope, not right at all. And now Lawrence has followed his daughter and Lugia! what will happen when these to enemies meet again? What will Lugia think when he finds out Katerina is his daughter! All that and more in the next exciting chapter of For The Love Of Lugia  
  
AN: HAHA! Lugia in the mall. I got that idea from a friend, think of a four year in a mall and how they would see it. Screw that! I took my neighbor's four year old son to the mall and watched him! Note to you out there.... don't have kids earily!


	3. Chapter 3

(All standard disclaimers apply. Katerina and Luke are mine)**  
**

~  
Chapter 3  
~  


  
The sunlight swept of the everglade fields outside of the city. The sound of mooing Miltank could be made out in the distance as Lugia sat with Katerina in the grassy fields. He had taken off his orange track jacket and used it to lean back on in the grass. His eyes were closed contentedly as he listened to the soft notes of Katerina's flute. The light, bouncy music was relaxing and quite fitting for such a warm wonderful day. Lugia looked up at her with a gentle smile as she brought the song to an end.  
  
That was really pretty he said.  
  
Thanks, I've never had anyone listen to my songs let along have some one compliment them she replied.  
  
That's a shame Lugia said as he leaned back again and closed his eyes.  
  
Katerina asked.  
  
Lugia smiled but never opened his eyes as he answered Your songs are just so beautiful. I'm sure others would love to hear them.  
  
Katerina smiled That's very sweet of you Luke, but  
  
Lugia rolled over to his side and looked at the girl with a questionable look But what? he asked.  
  
Katerina looked down at her flute in her hands then back to Lugia. I usually just play for myself, not for others. You're the first one who's ever heard me play she answered honestly.  
  
Lugia smiled to her, Well, no matter what anyone thinks, I say your music is the loveliest I've ever heard in a long while.  
  
Thank you Katerina replied then she continued on with a different song. Lugia settled back down and listened to the new song but this time it was a song he recognized, one that he knew all to well. It almost shocked him to think Katerina knew it. This song was his song!  
  
he interrupted.  
  
Katerina irruptly stopped playing and looked at Lugia in alarm What's wrong? she asked in a worried tone.  
  
That song it's The Great Guardian's Song Lugia pointed out.  
  
Yeah, I know Katerina answered, so what?  
  
So where did you learn it? he asked in a more calmly manner.  
  
A few months back, I was on Shamuti Island. A girl named Melody had taught me the song and we later performed it as a duet on the last night of the week long Legendary festival that Shamuti holds every year. Katerina sighed and looked up at the sky sadly.  
  
What's wrong? Lugia asked.  
  
Katerina looked down at Lugia and answered That was also the same week my Father tried to capture the legendary birds and Lugia, The Bird of the Sea.  
  
You mean that was your father?! Lugia asked in utter shock.  
  
Katerina looked more directly at the boy, worry painted all over her face You were there?  
  
Lugia scoffed Yeah, you could say that he answered. Katerina looked away sadly, ashamed that her friend seen the incident. Lugia lightened up the mood quickly with a chuckle and added He looks nothing like you!  
  
Katerina asked, looking at him.  
  
You're father. You two look nothing alike Lugia pointed out.  
  
Well that's true. I got all my looks from my mother. Thanks Luke  
  
Lugia just smiled and settled back down onto is jacket. Keep playing he urged.  
  
Katerina smiled to him I'm glad you're not mad she said then she raised the flute to her lips and continued to play Lugia's song as Lugia himself softly hummed along with each note.  
  
_Why should I be mad?_ Lugia thought to himself_ Everything turned out for the better, and buddy surly would have learned his lesson. Just as long as I keep my distance from him I'll be fine _He smiled to himself and sighed in content.  
  
Off in the far distance purple eyes glared at the two figures as the body they belonged to moved ever closer to them. As Lawrence approached he could hear his daughter play a flute. He couldn't remember getting her one, let alone hear her play it must have slipped his mind. Lawrence scoffed _At least she has an interest_ he thought amusingly.  
  
Lugia suddenly felt uncomfortable, like something around him was not right. He sat up and rubbed his eyes then squinted to scan the field before them. Lugia said with a little urgence.  
  
Katerina stopped her flute playing and turned to him. Yes Luke? she asked. Lugia sat fully at attention, a serious look on his face as he continued to scan the field. Katerina became more worried at Lugia's actions. Luke, what's wrong? she asked once more.  
  
Something doesn't feel right he explained. He got off his coat and started to slip it on as he said We should really_  
  
Hello you two a voice interrupted.  
  
The two teens shouted in shock and fright as they turned around to see Lawrence standing behind them, staring down at them. Katerina's mood just went from relaxed to angered. Lugia felt the urge to pull at the collar of his t-shirt that seemed to be tightening around neck. He gulped deeply as Lawrence's gaze seemed to be linger mainly on him.   
  
Katerina stood up and glared at her father, then to Lugia's surprise she yelled What are *YOU* doing here! she demanded.  
  
Lawrence passed off a relaxed look to his moody daughter. I should ask you the same question he replied.  
  
And since when did you start caring on where I go? Katerina growled.  
  
Since you were my daughter he replied.  
  
Oh there's a big surprise she mumbled under her breath. And when was that? she countered.  
  
Lawrence gasped, he had not expected that from his daughter. Now Listen here young lady, what gives you the right to talk back to me like that. I am your father, you should give me respect, not talk back.  
  
Yeah well, when you start acting like a father to me then maybe I'll give you that respect, until then you get what your given. Lawrence, get back to me when you decide you want to be my dad Katerina said coldly then stormed off.  
  
Both Lawrence and Lugia were shocked, but especially Lawrence. His own daughter had called him by his name and not dad, she disrespected him and lastly walked out on him._ When you decide you want want to be my father, get back to me_ those words practically stung him. _Well once I catch that bird she'll get all the attention she wants_' he thought. Just then he heard someone clear their throat behind him and he turned to see the blond hair, dark blue eyed standing there looking off in the direction Katerina went.  
  
Lawrence looked at him in a peculiar fashion, Pardon me boy but he paused as the boy looked up at him, seemingly anxious about something, But have we met before? he finished.  
  
Lugia gulped and smiled nervously. Um, no sir we haven't but if you excuse me I uh_ Lugia didn't even finish what he was saying and he ran off after Katerina. Lawrence raised a questioning eyebrow towards the boy. he mumbled to himself.  
  
Thankfully Katerina hadn't gotten far after Lugia had taken off to find her. He found her along and crying to herself. Lugia approached quietly as he came up behind her. he called to her softly. She stopped crying but never looked him and after a moment she spoke I'm sorry you had to see that she choked.  
  
What happened back there? he asked, still standing behind her.  
  
Well if you haven't already guess it, that was my dad, though he's never been much of a father to me ever since my mother died.  
  
How come? Lugia asked as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
It all happened when I was about four. My mom got into a terrible accident, she was pronounced dead at the hospital. Me and dad mourned for weeks but as soon as I started to fell better it's like things turned worse for him. He became quiet and distant. He didn't want to do anything we used to anymore like go to a pokemon battle or go to the park or even play simple game of chess. He even stopped speaking to me and ignored me. Eventually he locked himself up in his work shop and started constructing stuff. I tried to get into his interests just so he would pay attention to me but it was hopeless, I had felt as if I had lost him forever.   
  
Then one day he started getting into collecting things and I was thrilled when he included me in it but his hobby quickly became a royal obsession and soon it grew so much that I was counted out again so I just gave up and went my own way. Over the years he went into this thing' for capturing the legendary birds then once he learned about Lugia his obsession only became worse. Soon it got to the point where I didn't even exist anymore. After the Lugia incident he grew even more frantic to catch the bird so he's totally forgotten about me. That's why I acted the way I did back there and in all rights that stupid jerk deserved it  
  
Katerina started to tear up again and broke into small sobs as she turned to Lugia but looked down away from him. It's all that stupid bird, Lugia's fault. If my dad never knew about him then we'd still be a family.  
  
Oh Kat Lugia said in sympathy as he felt a weird feeling come over himself and then surprising he saw himself reach out for the distressed girl and slowly draw her close and embraced her with a gentle hug, like he had seen so many humans do before. He knew this action was an act of comfort for humans and pokemon alike and he knew it was what Katerina was seeking at this moment but as he held her he didn't know how shocked he would be by Katerina's next words.  
  
You know what I wish Luke? she choked into his chest.  
  
What, what do you wish? he asked.  
  
I wish I wish that She pulled back a bit and looked down to the ground and said I wish that Lugia never existed! she sobbed.  
  
Lugia was taken back by this girl's words, he was shocked, stunned, flabbergasted. Did Katerina really mean this? But somewhere, deep in his heart, Lugia understood. He could see the pain Katerina had suffered because of her dad's obsession of him. He almost felt responsible for the position she was in. With that his embrace around her became tighter Oh Kat, I'm so sorry he whispered to her softly.  
  
You have nothing to be sorry about Luke, besides, I really didn't mean what I said about Lugia Katerina said. A slight chuckle escaped her lips In fact I sorta want to see the bird myself she openly admitted. But I don't want to catch him she added quickly, Just see him  
  
Oh, tell me more Lugia insisted.  
  
Katerina started to smile once more Well, I've always wanted to meet the bird and maybe befriend him but never catch him like my father, even Articuno. I have to admit I love both birds, they're my favorite, I mean, just seeing them would be enough for me. Katerina sighed contentedly.  
  
Lugia chuckled to himself _Little do you know my dear that you have already made one of your dream come true_ and with that he let his embrace tighten one more time and to his surprise Katerina put her arms around his neck and leaned into his chest and hugged back. The two teens stayed this way peacefully for some time, content in one another's hold as they watched the sun slowly come down over the far horizon.  
  


Oh boy, Lawrence is really in for it now with his daughter, and Lugia had somewhat managed to keep his cool but will this be the only time they meet? I don't thinks so. What will happen next chapter? you can be sure to find out soon in chapter 4 of For the Love of Lugia coming soon.  
  


AN: Okay, this chapter was just to help jump start everyones brains on where we are, this chapter was used to focus on Katerina's relationship with Father and to help Luke' and Katerina along a little bit. Just wait till the next chapter, *that* one is going to be interesting ^_^ now please REVIEW!!!!! it helps a lot! thankies ^_^  
|  
|  
|  
V


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4~**  
  
I'm sorry but our center is full. Nurse Joy said to young Luke'.   
  
Awe man. he sighed in frustration. Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder and he darted around to see Katerina motioning him to follow her. She lead him down the back hallway and into one of the bedrooms.  
  
You can stay with me, I usually like a room to myself and say three others are sleeping with me but I'll make an exception for you because your my friend.  
  
Lugia smiled and he jumped onto one of the bottom bunks. Katerina looked at him before grabbing a towel and walking into the washroom, closing the door behind her. Lugia looked up from his place on the bed and stared at the door in which Katerina had disappeared behind. He smiled happily to himself before he got up and walked over to the door. He stared at it for another second before he opened the door wide and was greeted by a scream.  
  
There stood Katerina who had quickly wrapped a towel around her. She glared at the boy Luke?! What are you doing? she asked angrily.  
  
I came to see what you were doing? he answered while standing there grinning like an idiot.  
  
I'm having a shower She answered almost unable to control her anger.  
  
Cool, can I have one? Lugia asked and added And why are you wearing that? he asked pointing to the towel wrapped around her, It looks just as stupid as when I was dressed in my old ou_  
  
Luke get out! She demanded.  
  
he asked curiously.  
  
Because I'd like to take my shower *ALONE* she stated.  
  
Oh, okay he answered with a smile and walked out of the bathroom. Katerina closed the door behind him and sighed. country boys and she went to resume her shower.  
  
Lugia waited outside patiently until Katerina re-emerged twenty minutes later. There you can have you shower now, sport.  
  
Lugia didn't hesitate as he bounded into the washroom and closed the door. He looked to see a rubber cap, the plug to the drain, sitting on the counter. He made that connection instantly and turned on the cold water to the tub. He watched with interest as it began to fill and then he jumped right in.  
  
This is better he remarked and settled down letting the water continue to run. He looked around and saw a red bar sitting in a tray. He picked it up and smelled it carefully, it smelled like mangos. He licked his lips and thought surely what ever smells like mangos must taste like them' and by far this was the best smelling mango substance ever, and Luke didn't hesitate to pop it into his mouth and swallow it with one gulp.  
  
Lugia went green. GROSS! EWW! YUCK! DISGUSTING! he shouted then leaned down, sucked up some of his bathing water and rinsed out it his mouth. That was the worst tasting mango ever. Lugia muttered quietly, How can humans think this stuff is any good? he asked. Just then  
  
came Katerina's voice.  
  
Lugia asked the girl.  
  
How about turning the water off. Preferably the cold water Katerina said. Lugia looked around him, the water in the bathtub was overflowing, slashing in buckets onto the floor and out the door into the bedroom. Just then Katerina knocked on the door and said Luke cover up!  
  
Poor Lugia looked around in desperation for something to wrap himself in and uncleverly rip the shower curtains off and threw it over him as he continued to sit in the cold water. Katerina walked in to the washroom and quickly turned the cold water tap off. She felt the water and instantly got the shivers. BRRRR! Luke get out of the water before you catch hypothermia!  
  
He asked but he didn't get his answer as Katerina yanked him out of the tub. Katerina gave an odd look to the boy who stood before her looking all bright eyed and fluffy tailed. He had the shower curtain wrapped around his body *over* his clothes. She shook her head with a sigh and rubbed her temple slightly with two fingers. She closed her eyes and with a grin she muttered You really have no clue do you.  
  
Lugia, not quite knowing what Katerina meant by that, smiled at her and and said Well I'm all refreshed now time for bed! Night Katerina he said as he threw the shower curtain aside and then, surprising Katerina, he gave her a small quick peck on the cheek and hopping into the bedroom. Katerina stood there for a moment trying to figure out what had just happened, when she felt herself smile. He may have his moments She said But he sure is sweet.  
  
And just as she finished Lugia poked his head back in through the door, a somewhat grossed out look on his face, and he said Oh, and before I forget, That was the worst tasting mango I've ever had, I suggest you get a better tasting bath time snack next time. And he disappeared into the bedroom again.  
  
Katerina raised a questioning eyebrow. Mango? what was he talking about? The only thing she had even closely related to Mango was Oh no! she giggled and she ran over to the bathtub and looked into the soap dish then burst out laughing as the truth hit her like a hammer to a nail. Luke had eaten her Mango scented soap! Oh my god! she gasped over laughter and giggles, What a moron. Man he's going the feel *that* one tonight.  


~  


  
The sound of morning rang through Lugia's head, giving him a migraine on the second. He groaned and turned over in his bed only to bump into something that moaned softly. He undispleasurably opened one eye to see Katerina sleeping against his bed, a cloth in one hand. She opened her eyes slowly to see that it was daylight out. She reached down and picked up her cell phone and looked at the time.  
  
Oh god she moaned and rubbed her eyes.  
  
What time is it? Lugia asked in a rough voice.  
  
Katerina looked at him and smiled gently. You're awake, how are you feeling? It's 3 in the afternoon.  
  
Lugia groaned more as he sat up. He groggily held one hand to his face and yawned. My head is pounding like mad.  
  
I'm surprised that's all you have considering how bad you were last night. Katerina said.  
  
Last night? Lugia questioned.  
  
Don't you remember? Katerina asked in surprise. Lugia shook his head as gazed at her inquizively. Katerina laughed lightly You were so bad last night, slurring your words, weak as a kitten, dazed, and throwing up like it was going out of style.  
  
Oh my god he whined and fell back into his pillow, How embarrassing.  
  
Well, that will teach you never to eat soap again. Katerina giggled, And don't worry, I didn't mind taking care of you last night, just don't do it again, okay?  
  
Trust me when I say I won't' Luke mumbled.  
  
I believe you. she smirked as she went to put the face cloth she was using during the night, away. She walked out of the washroom and went to the window and looked out at the bright day and sighed then she went to the closet, opened it up and started throwing clothes into a duffle bag at the bottom of the closet. Lugia stood up and watched Katerina with interest. He smiled at the warm fuzzy feeling he got every time he looked at her. What the feeling was, he wasn't sure but he liked it. He slowly started leaning against the bunk post and then missed it completely as he went crashing to the floor. Katerina looked over from her chore to see Lugia sitting on the floor rubbing his head. She smiled as she stopped what she was doing and walked to where the boy was sitting. Lugia looked up to see a friendly hand being offered and he didn't hesitate to take it.  
  
Er.. Thanks Lugia said sheepishly with a chuckle.  
  
Forget sport. You've been sick. It's only natural that you'd be clumsy. Of course that doesn't really explain why your clumsy in the head, That comes naturally to you! Katerina said with a smirk.  
  
It sure does Lugia answered without even realizing what he had said till a second later. Hey take that back, you! he laughed lightly.  
  
Katerina's smirk just got bigger she chimed, You'll have to make me.  
  
That's not a problem, Kat Lugia replied and dived a the girl and started tickling her like here was no tomorrow. Katerina broke into a fit of giggles and tried escaping from his grasp but Lugia just laughed and remarked Mwhahaha! Resistance is futile! and with that they fell on to one of the beds, Luke on top of Katerina.  
  
Mercy! Mercy! I take it back! Katerina laughed out, and that's when both realized their um, situation.   
  
Oh sorry he said and quickly, Lugia got off of Katerina. So what are you doing? he followed up quickly, trying to change the subject.  
  
Katerina returned to what she was doing earlier but answered I'm packing.  
  
Lugia asked.  
  
Because I'm going home. Katerina answered.  
  
Lugia asked again.  
  
I have to make an appearance every once in awhile or else they think I'm dead or something. Katerina sighed.  
  
Lugia said and stared helping Katerina fold her clothes. Katerina watched for a moment then smiled, there was something about Luke that she liked... something she liked a lot.  
  


~Goldenrod Airport~  
  


Goodbye Luke, it's literally been a blast. Katerina said looking at the dark blue-eyed blond in front of her. I hope we meet again. and she hugged him and walked away. Lugia frowned, with Katerina going he felt lonely but he couldn't understand why. Quickly, he followed her from a few feet away and stopped when she did, for some reason not being seen by her at this moment seemed important. Katerina set her bag down on a cart and stood next to it. Lugia stayed hidden in the crowed of people until he saw Katerina start to walk away when a mysterious voice called out _Flight 211, Goldenrod to the Orange Islands, now boarding at gate 13  
  
_Lugia was about to follow when he notice Katerina had left her bag on the cart! He walked over to go retrieve it when a man started to push the cart away.  
  
Lugia called and he started to chase the man through the thick crowd of people and pokemon. For a short moment Lugia had lost him but caught sight of him again when he caught the man throwing Katerina's luggage into a big bin. After the man left Lugia walked up to the bin and booted his upper half over the bin so he could get Katerina's bag. He looked in only to see about thirty other bags besides Katerina's. Just then the bin jerked suddenly and Lugia fell into the bin all the way. He landed on the luggage with a thud and noticed that the bin was moving and only a few seconds later Lugia was dumped onto a conveyor belt along with all the bags that landed on top of him, covering him up.  
  
Lugia found himself unable to move under all the weight as he continued to unknowing move towards his next stop and a minute or two later Lugia and the bags were dumped again. Lugia sat up, pushing the bags off of him when he realized he was in a sort of storage compartment. He got up and looked out he only on the wall and gasped. I'm on one of those airplanes! Now Lugia was full of excitement, he had always wondered what it would be like to ride one of these but he had to wonder where was Katerina.  
  
Excuse me sir, did you lose something? a voice asked. Lugia turned to see a young woman dressed in a blue uniform and immeaditly he panicked.  
  
not really, you see I, uh. Lugia stuttered.  
  
The woman smiled sweetly and said Oh, you just wanted to look out the window for take off. That's all right but lets get you a seat now. and the stuartest lead Lugia out to where the passengers were.  
  
Here you go sir, first class. I wondered who sat in this extra seat. And right next to the window to. the lady said. Call if you need something. she smiled and walked off to help other passengers. Lugia smiled to himself as he sighed and relaxed into his chair. He grinned sheepishly as he thought of Katerina's face when she saw him when the flight was over. The plane took off within minutes and Lugia had enjoyed a few minutes of having to seats to himself until the passenger registered beside him came out from the washroom, their nose buried in a magazine.  
  
Lugia was staring out the window looking over the waters when the passenger sat down in their seat. Lugia glanced at the person lazily then did an instant double take as he saw who it was. With her nose buried in a book, was Katerina. Lugia gulped hard. Katerina wasn't suppose to know that he was following her. What would she do if she found out? Lugia quickly concluded she'd get mad no doubt. This was NOT suppose to happen. _Now what? _Lugia thought to himself. That's when Katerina put down her book and Lugia began to panic. She sighed and turned to glance out the far window but froze when she saw who was sitting next to her. Shock and disbelief washed over her face at the same time as she saw Luke' smiling shyly at her.  
  
hi there, Kat Lugia gulped.  
  
Katerina snapped back to reality and rubbed her eyes. No way she mumbled while doing so but when she looked again to see who was sitting next to her, she still saw Luke. She looked at him blankly and Lugia said Uh, this isn't' what it seems! Really! and he went off explaining how he wasn't' following her and getting on the plane was a total mishap.  
  
And then I ended up in this seat. Lugia finished telling the bewildered Katerina, hoping she would believe his story. A moment of silence passed between the two friends when Lugia finally got Katerina;s reaction. Laughter. Katerina had gone into uncontrollable fits of laughter!  
  
Only you! she cried out over each staggered breath. Only you could pull something off like that and not get caught., Katerina calmed down and smiled at him Luke, you honestly cease to amaze me, but in all I'm glad you came.  
  
Now it was Lugia's turn to be baffled. he asked.  
  
Katerina nodded, Yes, actually to tell you the truth, even though you do some *really* idiotic things I sorta enjoy your company. It's the first time I've actually had a real person to talk to, not to mention someone who appreciates me for who I am.  
  
Lugia smiled and nodded _That's speaking for the both of us Kat but I just wish you knew who I really am.'_ The two smiled at one another before Luke gently put his hand over Katerina's and gave it a gentle squeeze. Katerina's smile grew a little more as she closed her hand around Lugia's. Then to his surprise, a moment later, Katerina leaned in and snuggled against his shoulder. Lugia relaxed instantly and with a contented sigh he leaned his head on top of Katerina's and snuggled her, and they remained that way for the rest of the flight.  
  


~  


  
Lugia, wide eyed, gulped nervously as he looked up at the enormous structure before him. is your house? he asked stunned.  
  
Katerina chimed happily. The two friends stood outside Katerina's doorway to her mansion.  
  
It's gotta be bigger than the Goldenrod mall! Lugia said, still not able to take his eyes off the house.  
Katerina shook her head. It is but but I still say it's to small. Lugia face faulted then. Come inside and I'll show you around once we get you settled. Katerina stepped inside her mansion, located on a remote island of the orange islands. Standing near the door was one of the many butlers that resided in the mansion. Jackson, would you please prepare a guest room in the northern wing for my friend here, he'll be staying with us for a while Katerina said.  
  
the butler smiled and bowed before her and Lugia. Yes Miss Katerina, at once!  
  
Oh and have some clothes sent to his room as well, and would you please inform the kitchen that I'd like some drinks sent up to my room in twenty five minutes. I want it all ready by the time we get there, all right? Katerina ordered.  
  
Yes, Miss Katerina, at once! the butler said and walked off to fulfill his mistresses requests.  
  
Wow, I gotta get me some of those Lugia remarked.  
  
Katerina giggled playfully Come on Luke, I'll take you around the place, and to the pokemon sanctuaries! and she tugged at the boy's arm but before they could move a step, another butler appeared.  
  
Miss Katerina, your father wishes to see you down in his work shop as soon as possible.  
  
Katerina sighed and a miserable look fell over her face. Fine jeeves, tell him I'm coming. she turned to Luke' and added and this better be good.  
  
Lugia couldn't keep his eyes off of the decor of the mansion as they made their way down to Lawrence's workshop but as they did they entered a huge hallway that had glass walls holding back water. In other words, a huge aquarium, this caught Lugia's interest. Hey Kat. What's this?  
  
Katerina looked back and saw that he meant the aquarium, I'll show you afterwards when we're done dealing with my father. Katerina said and continued walking towards the workshop. When they had finally arrived Katerina knocked on the closed door.  
  
Come in came Katerina's father's voice.  
  
Katerina said to her friend.  
  
What is? Lugia asked.  
  
He can hear. the girl replied and she walked in with Luke' close behind.  
  
Lawrence was tightening a screw to his device when he saw his daughter enter. He put it down and saw her friend Luke' stroll in behind her. He smiled a greeting at the boy and turned to his daughter.  
Jeeves said you had something to tell me, Lawrence. Katerina glared. Lawrence cringed when he heard his own daughter call him by his name. She still hadn't gained respect for him yet.  
  
Ahh, I had a feeling you'd bring him along. Katerina's father said, he two teen's just looked at each other and laughed at their inside joke of how Luke really got there. Anyway, yes, I did ask Jeeves to send you down here. I wanted to inform you that some time this week I'll be heading out on a little pokemon hunt to go after the Beast of the Sea.  
  
Lugia secretly smiled to himself _Sorry buddy, ain't no way you're finding me this week'_ he thought to himself. Lawrence continued So I just wanted to let you know that I won't be around for a few days.  
  
Katerina replied and when exactly are you leaving? she questioned.  
  
I don't know Lawrence answered truthfully. Katerina turned around and started heading towards the door of the workshop, at the same time answering Well the sooner the better because I have a life to live and I find it much more pleasant with you not in it.  
  
Lugia replied, quickly he knew to change the subject before things got worse. What's this thingy do? he asked sharply and quickly, pointed at the device Lawrence was working on.  
  
Katerina's father turned his attention to the boy and his question. This here is my most ingenious invention. A Lugia tracing device.  
  
Oh brother, here we go again Katerina said as she watched from the doorway.  
  
Lawrence glared at his daughter before going on. Yes, well, it can track the bird from up to 100 miles away, just follow this little red arrow like a compass and it will lead me right to him.  
  
How does it work? Lugia asked happily, not realizing what he said.  
  
Easy, my boy! Just push the little red button Lawrence answered and he pushed the button. It only took a second before the handheld device started sounding off it alarm and the arrow at the top did a 90 degree turn and pointed straight at_  
  
Katerina said shocked  
  
The boy Lawrence gasped.  
  
_Why did I open my big mouth?_ Lugia thought.  
  


OH NO! Is the cat out of the bag yet? What's going to happen next? anything can in this story so don't mis the Next chapter of For The Love of Lugia  
  
Preivew: Katerina screamed, as the Nidoking charge fearsly at her. Lugia, not thinking, stepped infront of her and stared into the angery eyes of the pokemon. he commanded.  
  


ATTENTION READERS! I'm looking for pictures of Katerina, Luke/Lugia, or Lawrence. That's right! draw your favorite charaters doing something, or draw them alone, or maybe draw your favorite scene (or a future one!) take a look at a quick sketch I did of their faces and here's a breif discription of what they look like!  
  
Kat: http://www3.telus.net/Jaime_P/kat.jpg  
Hair: Golden brown, long, naturally curly!  
eyes: brown  
skin: fair  
  
Luke: http://www3.telus.net/Jaime_P/luke.jpg  
Hair: brown  
eyes: deep blue  
skin: fair  
  
All enteries will be posted on my art site and given credit in the next chapter! Send them to sparky16@loveable.com! Don't forget your name, and e-mail. Have fun!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **OVER 50 REVIEWS!!!! *dies* I love you people, the more reviews I get the more I'm inspired to write this story! I love you, I really love you all! anyhow there is a reason why this chappy was held back so long but I'llafter, trust me, my reasons are good.  
  


**This chapter dedicated to my grampa Shirley John Price who parished due to cancer.  
Grampa, I hope you strick a hole in one just for me.   
RIP I miss you!  
1926 - 2002  
**(And before any of you ask, yes his name was Shirley but we just called him John)**  
**

~  
Chapter 5  
~  
  
The sound of Lawrence's device was all that was heard for a moment of to before the sound of shear laughter from Katerina broke the intense situation. Lawrence and Lugia looked the girl's way just in time to see her fall over. Poor Katerina was to the point of not being able to breath.  
  
Oh god, that's real good dad! Luke, Lugia! she laughed out. Lugia knew a good thing when he saw it and stared laughing to.  
  
Good one Mr. L the boy followed up and started heading for the door pretending to chuckle at what was no joke to himself. Katerina got up to follow Luke' out the door when she turned around to face her father. Hey Lawrence, I still think there's a few bugs you need to work out, and not just in in the device. she giggled and pointed to her head. Lawrence huffed as he heard his daughter walk off laughing.  
  
Katerina was still giggling when she left. Luke didn't waste a second to follow after her yelling Hey, Katerina, wait up!  
  
Luke sighed with relief as he walked up to Katerina's side, who still happened to be giggling at her father's flaw. Pretty funny huh? Lugia said to the girl.  
  
Katerina nodded He's done some pretty stupid things in the past but just takes the cake. I mean for a second, I ACTUALLY thought he believed it! Oh man, what a goob! she laughed.  
  
Yah, a real goob. Lugia said with a slight chuckle mix with a little uneasiness that luckily Katerina never picked up on. A moment passed before Lugia remembered Now you where going to show me that aquarium, weren't yah? he asked.  
  
Katerina paused for a moment then looked at her friend. Oh that's right, I nearly forgot, Follow me Luke. Katerina said and walked off towards the nearest elevator in the house.  
  
Lugia chuckled to himself, he had gotten out of the clutches of Lawrence again with no problems at all and what was even better was the Katerina never suspected a thing. Life was good.  
  
Hey Luke, you coming or what? Katerina called out from the end of the hallway.  
  
Lugia snapped back to reality and looked in Kateirna's direction. Yah, coming Kat! he called out and took after her.  
  
The two took the elevator together but it took them quite some time to reach the second floor because Luke insisted that he command the elevator, so after about fifteen minutes both teens stood outside a doorway on the second floor in the west wing.  
  
This is it Katerina sighed and opened the door. What Lugia say next stunned him. Water for what seemed like miles, a huge island in the middle with a cave in it and the two were standing on a beach!  
  
Six acres of water, an Island with a private little cave and an artificial beach, Katerina explained. This exhibit takes up the entire west wing and then some.  
  
Whoa, what for? Lugia asked noting being able to take his eyes off the exhibit.  
  
For Lugia whom my dad will never catch. Katerina stated plainly, crossing her arms.  
  
You mean all this is for m_ that bird? Lugia asked, relieved that he caught his slight slip of the tongue. Katerina just nodded. Without giving second thought Lugia took an instant plunge into the water and started to swim about.  
  
Katerina's jaw dropped, Luke, what are you doing? Get out of there before my dad catches you.  
  
Lugia resurfaced and smiled at the girl Aww, come on in Kat, the water's great.  
  
Luke, I'm serious. Katerina grinned.  
  
Lugia smiled, ran out of the water, grabbed Katerina by surprise and dragged in and dunked her under the water for the final touch. Katerina surfaced in time to see Lugia laughing, pointing at her. Grrr, oh you! You'll pat for that Jack!  
  
Lugia paused But my name isn't Jack, it's_ put it was to late because Lugia's blunder was Katerina's chance to dive under and grab him and pull him under. HA! Gottcha! Katerina announced.  
  
Luke broke the surface and looked at the girl, an evil grin formed to his face. You'll regret ever doing that for I *AM* the master of water!  
  
Not likely! Katerina grinned and dived for him.  
  


***  


  
The two returned to Katerina's room hours later dripping wet and laughing. That was the best fun I've had in years! Katerina laughed as she jumped onto her bed.  
  
Oh man, Same here. Lugia said as he plopped himself down onto her couch. The two laughed for a little longer before Luke sneezed.  
  
Bless you. Katerina giggled, only then to follow up with a sneeze of her own.  
  
Bless you. Lugia said. The two stared at each other in a moment of silence before chuckling once more.  
  
I think we should get changed into some dry night wear. Katerina suggested. Lugia got up and walked to her door.  
  
Don't miss me to much. he said and winked at her before walking out her door and closing it.  
  
Katerina smiled to herself. As she got up and walked over to her closet all her thoughts were on Luke, she couldn't get him off her mind. She hadn't felt this happy since her family had all been together and that was all to long ago. But she had to wonder was this love she was feeling? or something else.  
  


***  


Oh man! Lugia said as he closed his bedroom doors behind himself and sighed happily.  
  
_So, I see you're satisfying your thirst for life._ A voice said from the other side of the room.  
  
Lugia looked up alertly to see a very familiar figure standing next to the window. He sighed in relief and smiled. Geez Mewtwo, you nearly made me jump right out of my skin, I didn't see you there.  
  
Mewtwo smirked. _Figures, you've had you head up on cloud nine a little to long my friend._  
  
Lugia went over to the closet to find something decent to sleep in. He pulled out a black pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt with a picture of a sleeping Lugia on the front. He held up the outfit and chuckled I've made a name for myself yet I still don't see a penny of the profits. Lugia joked before starting to get changed into something warm and dry. Mewtwo merely scoffed before Lugia spoke again.  
  
Oh and by the way, your little joke didn't work. Lugia remarked as he slipped the dry shirt on, glad to feel something warm and soft on him again.  
  
Mewtwo asked cocking his head to one side. His tail twitched slightly to add to the innocent look.  
  
Lugia turned to his friend Yeah, dressing me up like an idiot so I would change my mind! he said with a little anger as he dumped his wet clothes into the hamper. Mewtwo smirked at his friend. Lugia flopped back in his bed, allowing himself to sink into the soft covers before continuing. If it wasn't for Kat, I'd be furious with you. he sighed then he allowed his thoughts to drift to the girl. He smiled stupidly and that didn't go unnoticed.  
  
_Is she pretty?_ Mewtwo asked, knowing full well whet was coming next.  
  
Oh yeah, she has these amazing eyes that are just... *sighs* and her hair; a beautiful coppery brown, her skin; softer than a feather, and her smile I melt every time she looks at me, and then there's_  
  
_Earth to Lugia, you can't fall in love with this human, You're a pokemon!_  
  
Lugia chocked, In love?! what makes you think I love her M.T? he sighed frustrativly, I mean, she's a human and I'm a pokemon, I can't fall in love with her, that would be just wrong! Besides, pokemon can't love humans, it's just that simple. Lugia paused in a moment of thought, Anyway, if I told her who I was now it would break her heart.  
  
Mewtwo looked at his friend, his face was emotionless. He sighed _Well I'm glad to hear that you're thinking straight, Anyway are you aware of how many days you have left?_ Mewtwo questioned.  
  
Yeah, four, why? Lugia said dejectedly.  
  
_I just wanted to make sure that you knew how many days were left and to make sure your head was still on straight, I see that it is and that you've managed to keep your wits about you. I bid you fare well for know._ and Mewtwo teleported out.  
  
Lugia sighed. His thoughts were on Katerina and how low he felt for lying to her. He lied to her about who he was, what he was and worst of all how he was going to lie to her again. This time about his feelings for her. He got up and walked out of his room and went to Katerina's door. She deserves the right to know. he said sadly. He knocked lightly on the door.  
  
Come in. answered her sing-song voice.  
  
Lugia pushed open the door, Katerina I_ but he froze at what he saw. Katerina was standing out on her balcony, the silvery glow of the moon casted upon her sweet tender form. Lugia melted instantly and for the moment he forgot why he came because there was an angel standing outside smiling at him.  
  
Hey Luke, that didn't take you long? Katerina asked.  
  
Lugia walked across the room and out onto the balcony. Katerina's gaze was fixed on the ocean shore before she looked up at him. It's beautiful isn't it? she asked staring out onto the ocean.   
  
Lugia smiled, Yeah, but I know something that's even more beautiful. he said and looked at her.  
  
Katerina looked at him, unable to hold back a slight blush to her cheeks. He walked over to her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer. They looked at each other for a moment before Katerina leaned her face against his chest comfortably while Lugia rested his chin on her head. They looked out over the moonlit ocean.  
  
Up for a walk around this tiny little island tomorrow? Katerina asked just to break the silence and the slight tension between the two.  
  
Sounds good to me. Lugia answered. He looked down at her and smiled, As long as you come of course. he chuckled.  
  
Katerina smirked, Of course! that's what I meant, just me and you. she giggled.  
  
I knew that. Lugia laughed.  
  
Katerina lowered her head and shook it in amazement then looked up into Lugia's dark blue eyes. She smiled gently, You know, for all the times we've been together I've realized a lot of things about you.  
  
Lugia said raising an eyebrow as he smiled at her.  
  
Yeah, you are the most ditziest, childlike, person I've ever met. When we first met, you acted like you had no clue about the world or what to do with yourself but I had to admit to myself, you also have the worlds biggest heart that I've ever seen and every one of those characteristics is what makes you who you are and I have to admit that's what I like about you, Luke.  
  
Lugia smiled at the girl that he held in his arms, their gaze was locked onto one another. He raised a hand to her cheek and tenderly stroked her with his thumb. Then both slowly they drew closer to one another, their lips narrowly brushed each others when  
  
HELLO my dears! Katerina's father burst into the room. Lovely night isn't it, well yes I'm glad you agree, any way I couldn't help but over hear you two where going for a nature walk tomorrow morning so I decided to ask myself, why not I come along with you two? So then I said yes Lawrence why not!' So I'll see you two tomorrow bright and early, good night. and with that said, he left.  
  
Katerina just blinked and Lugia started to laugh, He leaned his forehead against Katerina's and continued to chuckle.  
  
I swear, one day I'm going to kill him. Katerina giggled.  
  
Well don't be to hard on him, he just trying to protect you. Lugia chuckled.  
  
Katerina looked up at him, sarcasm written all over her face. And from whom will he protect me from? You?!  
  
Well yeah. Lugia smirked.  
  
HA! Luke, you couldn't hurt a fly! Katerina laughed.  
  
Well I think you'd be surprised. he said.  
  
Katerina said with a smile.  
  
I can kill a spider. Lugia joked.  
  
Ooh, big man!. Katerina laughed.  
  
Lugia laughed lightly himself before speaking I think I'm going to go to bed now, I want you to too, we have a another big day tomorrow.  
  
Yeah, I know. Katerina said and she hugged Lugia gently and he returned the affection. They stood silently in each other embrace before Katerina escorted him to her door.  
  
Don't stay up to late okay? Lugia asked.  
  
Trust me, I'm just as tired as you. Katerina answered truthfully. Lugia nodded and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before walking out the door. Katerina closed it behind her and sighed. Good night my prince.  
  
Lugia stood at his door and quickly glanced over at Katerina's door directly across from his. He sighed happily as well. Sleep well my angel. and he went into his room, closing to door behind him.  
  
Down the hall a pair of violet eyes watched the unsuspecting boy return to his chambers. Lawrence grinned evilly to himself as he stared at his device. If my instincts are right boy, you'll have a bigger day tomorrow than you think because my invention does *not* have a clinch in it so prepare yourself Luke or should I say Lugia. and he walked to his room quietly unnoticed. Little did all three of them know though that tomorrow would change all of their lives forever.  
  


To be continued  
  


AN: YAH! okay now that you've read this Luke and Kat can explaine why I took so long. My grampa died of cancer and that left me in the mood of depression writers block.' so that's why such the delay but I'm back people! you know the protocal!  
  
Review please!  
|  
|  
|  
V


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: 77 REVIEWS!!! ***dies again* okay, first off I'd like to thank Sk8er girl for making such a beautiful song and sending it to me! It's so WOW! and it fits perfectly. and to the resto of you who sent me your drawing of Kat Luke. I must apologize for taking solong to post this chappy! I've been reading in a different section. {Everyone gasped in shock} I KNOW!! I'm sorry sorry! hey, but no worries, I still love pokemon forever will! HEHEEEE!! I get new eps on the 11th!! BABY LUGIA!! YAY!!! also, I'm making an animated story, check my profile for updates on that and this story! **  
  
  
~Chapter 6~  
**  
Lugia rubbed a towel rapidly through his short blonde hair, he had taken a shower that morning and this time he had done it right and best of all he remembered that soap was not for swallowing. He looked at his reflection in the vanity mirror. He decided that wearing jeans and his black t-shirt would be fine for today instead of the usual orange track suite.  
  
He frowned at himself, though he looked fine that morning he didn't feel it. He come around to tell Katerina the truth last night.  
  
he yelled as he threw the towel at the wall, I can't even lye to her face. He sighed and flopped down into a recliner that stood next to his bed. On his night stand stood a picture of him and Katerina. They took it at the park the day after they met. Lugia traced his fingers over Katerina's smiling face.  
  
I can't say I don't love you when I do Kat, more than you'll ever know. I just wish I just wish I could tell you the truth, but I don't want to break your heart. Lord knows that's the last thing I want to do. he muttered to himself.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted Lugia from his thoughts. It was one of the butlers. Master Luke, Mistress Katerina requests your appearance for breakfast downstairs. the man said before leaving the room. Lugia yawned to himself before setting the picture down and heading towards the door. He walked out and entered the hallway and that's when a thought hit him. Where is the kitchen? he asked himself. He knew it was going to be one of those mornings.  
  
Katerina was enjoyed her scrambled eggs when she turned to see her blue-eyed friend walk into the dinning room. About time, Luke. Katerina chimed in her usual sing-song manner.  
  
Lugia smirked Your place is a maze, not a house. he remarked as he sat down across from her and started on his toast.  
  
You get used to it. she said casually before finishing her juice.  
  
Are we still going for that nature walk today? Lugia questioned.  
  
Katerina nodded, Yeah, dad's not up yet so if we can leave before he gets up it will be just the two of us, just like we had planned originally.  
  
Lugia chuckled, That's a sweet harmony to my ears. Katerina blushed slightly and so did Lugia when he realized what he had said. Suddenly playing with his breakfast seemed more interesting at that point of time.  
  
It didn't take the two long to finish their morning feast and now Lugia waited by the door as Katerina fixed her hair and sailor's top, making sure she was perfect. Lugia smiled _Little one, you are perfect just the way you are.'_  
  
How does this look? Katerina asked, turning to Lugia.  
  
A lovely morning flower couldn't compare to such beauty. Lugia said. Katerina's smile softened as she lowered her head a little and blushed. Just the reaction he loved seeing, she was so cute that way. Both of them walked out the front door, side by side, their eyes locked with one another.  
  
Good morning you two, sleep well? asked a familiar voice. Both Katerina and Lugia did instant double takes and face faulted to see Lawrence sitting on a bench reading a small novel. Both teens cursed themselves for not waking earlier.  
  
Dad, how long have you been out here? Katerina feared to ask.  
  
Since six this morning! he answered an an awfully cheerful voice. Both kids faulted again in surprise. Lawrence stuffed the novel in his pocket and stood. Are you two ready then?  
  
Yes Mr. L Lugia sighed, it was going to be harder than he thought to get some alone time with Katerina.  
  
Both teens started ahead of Lawrence but the man's gaze never once left the unsuspecting boy. _I just need to get you alone boy and then I'll have you right where I want you. Then the beast of the sea will soon belong to me.' _Lawrence sneered at the thought.  
  
Lugia felt a sharp shiver run a marathon up his spine. He groaned uneasily, this was going to be a *long* walk. Just then he felt katerina's hand wrap gently around his own and he looked at her to see her smiling comfortably at him. Instantly Lugia forgot about the minor threat and focused on more important things.  
  


~  


  
Lugia sighed to himself happily. It was early noon and the trio had stopped in a small forested clearing somewhere on the island. Lugia was leaning against a tree watching Katerina protectively as she was sitting on the soft lush grass picking the odd wild flower and daydreamed. All the while Lawrence had his nose buried back in his book but Lugia knew all to well the the man was suspicious of him.  
  
Lugia looked up into the tree he was leaning against. He smirked when his gazed caught a pidgey staring at him. He whistled to the small bird and held up his hand as a perch. The bird flew down, curiosity obviously over riding its fear as is hopped onto Lugia's shoulder.  
  
I am who you think I am, little one, but tell me, do you know this island well? Lugia questioned the little bird. the pidgey nodded. Good I have a request of you. I need you to find me the most beautiful flower on this island, retrieve it and bring back to me here. Do you understand? Lugia asked.  
  
The little bird beamed brightly and took off in search of the Great Guardian's request. Lugia chuckled to himself before sitting down and closing his eyes to nap in the soft warmth of the noon day sun. Just then a thunderous roar was heard quickly followed by Katerina's scream. Lugia shot open his eyes to see a Nidoking had come charging from one of the forest paths and had surprised Katerina by sending her flying a few feet with a tackle attack.  
  
Still dazed Katerina couldn't see the Nidoking start charging at her again. the enraged pokemon, for whatever reason that it was, picked up it's pace towards the girl only to come to a halt when a blond haired, dark blue eyed boy jumped in front of her and stared directly into the pokemon's eyes. the Nidoking stopped and growled at the boy, not yet realizing who it was until Lugia glared hared into the pokemon.  
  
Go away. Lugia stated firmly to the pokemon. The Nidoking didn't move. I said go, and never touch this girl again. Lugia repeated but in a deathly cold voice. This time the Nidoking complied and started to walk off. Seeing the threat was gone, Lugia ran to Katerina's side and helped her sit up.  
  
Oh dear lord, are you all right? he asked, his voice and face full of worry for the girl. Katerina coughed before she nodded.  
  
I just had the wind knocked out of me, that's all. she mumbled. No sooner had Katerina answered when the little bird returned with a beautiful dark blue flower. Katerina watched as Luke took the flower from the small Pidgey, thanked it and watched it fly off.  
  
Lugia placed the flower in the girl's hair and looked into her eyes and smiled. A pretty flower for a pretty girl. he said.  
  
You're the best. Katerina said and hugged him tightly.  
  
Are we ready then? Lawrence asked as he watched the kids cuddle up to one another. His thoughts remaining totally on Lugia. Now he was positive.  
  
And where have you been? Katerina demanded, standing up forcefully and almost stumbling over herself. Lugia held on to her to prevent her from tumbling.  
  
What do you mean? Lawrence questioned his highly emotional daughter.  
  
I mean? I'll tell you what I mean. You were no more than five feet away from me, your nose buried in that book and all the while I'm being attack by a rampaging Nidoking and Luke is risking his life to save me! That's what I mean! What kind of La-La land' where you so far in that I wasn't considered important any more?  
  
Katerina, you'll hurt yourself. Lugia whispered to her but he could that didn't seem to matter right now. He could see the the tears rushing down her face and the anger in her eyes. He took a quick second to psychically tap into her emotions and was meant with nothing short of astonishing. Rage, pure hatred and the feeling of betrayal. Lugia shook his head and looked up to Lawrence who was grinning.  
  
Lawrence chuckled, My dear, it was obvious that you were in not real danger, if the boy could easily chase off the pokemon you could've to. and he walked away.  
  
Lugia felt his own rage rise. How could a father be so heartless? and somewhere, deep in the back of his heart, he also felt that Nidoking attack was not by accident. Holding Katerina, he swore he'd find a way to make this all up to her. family betrayal was the last thing she wanted.  
  
Kat? what would you say if me and you went somewhere later today, just me and you? Lugia asked, wanting to change the subject as quickly as possible.  
  
Katerina's tear stained face looked up at him and he felt his heart break into a million pieces. What did you have in mind? she sniffed.  
  
How about making one of your dreams come true, seeing Articuno? Lugia whispered softly.  
  
Katerina brightened instantly. You really mean it? she asked, her voice suddenly filled with hope.  
  
Really, really. Lugia replied, smiling once more to see the one he loved so much, happy again. Lugia was taken by surprise when he ws suddenly tackled to the ground by an over ecstatic Katerina. They tumbled over one another for a moment before the stopped and their senses returned to them. When Lugia opened his eyes he found himself on top of, to say the least, a stunned Katerina. She gave him a questionable eyebrow, a classic signature look all her own.  
  
How did that happen.? she questioned innocently  
  
Lugia chuckled as he moved his lips closer to hers, his intentions clear.  
  
COME ON YOU TWO! Lawrence's voice echoed.  
  
Lugia was instantly thrown off by Kat's father's voice. Lugia practically shouted in frustration. Rah! can I shoot him now? he asked to no one in particular.  
  
Katerina laughed and moved the boy off of her. She got up still in a fit of giggles. She helped Lugia up and smiled sweetly at him. He sighed and smiled, Am I ever going to get to_  
  
Kiss me? she finished his sentence for him.  
  
Luke said in exasperation, a smile still on his lips.  
  
Katerina grinned, Well what's stopping you right now. she whispered in a seductive manner as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her body against his. Lugia's smirk returned as he lowered his head to hers, their lips only a millimeter away from each others.  
  
Come on you two, tut tut! Lawrence said as he reappeared. Both teens heads fell to opposite sides and rested on their partners' shoulder, annoyed that they were once again interrupted.  
  
Suddenly Lugia began to laugh, quickly followed by Katerina. This is very quickly stating to turn into a joke isn't it? he questioned to her.  
  
she laughed.  
  
Lawrence looked on in confusion, had he missed something? Shrugging it off he started for the mansion with Katerina and Luke not far behind.  
  
  


~  
  


So everything is as you suspected? a sinister voice asked over the phone.  
  
Yes, the boy is undoubtedly Lugia, no questions about it. Lawrence answered.  
  
Lawrence had arrived home with the two teens about ten minutes before and now leaving the two alone to plan the rest of their day, Lawrence was making a *small* phone call to one of his school friend, Giovanni.  
  
It's funny though, Lawrence added, It seems the boy has a thing for my daughter.  
  
Lawrence heard Giovanni laugh, Well if I wasn't such an old bastard myself, I'd date her in an instant.  
  
Yes, she is an eye catcher but she's not something you want to mess with. Lawrence said, a hint of protectiveness leaking out. Giovanni laughed once more, Don't worry old friend, I've heard about her attitude, not even my students would lay a finger on her if she's as vicious as they say.  
  
That and more. Lawrence replied.  
  
No matter, we can use the girl to get to the boy. Giovanni stated.  
  
Lawrence questioned.  
  
You requested my help so I'm giving it to you.  
  
I requested your advise not your help, dear friend. Lawrence countered while keeping his composure.  
  
Advice, help, they're the same thing. Now listen, we get your daughter alone, tell the boy something awful has happened to her and tell him we need his help. No doubt in my mind that he will. Anyway, take him to some secluded place and capture him there. We can tell Katerina some sad story and you'll have your pokemon.  
  
Lawrence thought on this for a moment or so. I like it. he said, and we may have our chance to do it today. I over heard the two of them are going to Ice Island.  
  
I can be there in ten minutes Giovanni's cold voice chuckled.  
  
See you in ten minutes. Lawrence laughed and hung up. Such a simple plan. Lugia, you will soon be mine.  
  


To Be Continued....  
EEP LUGIA KAT!!! LOOK OUT!!!!!  
I love you all, readers, reviews and people in general! The next chapter will be the one you've ALL been waiting for!!!! Katerina finds out the TRUTH!!!  
**REVIEW**  
|  
|  
V


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** *Sits around a flame roasting chestnuts with baby Lugia and Yugi.* HI people!! guess what! this story got it's very first flamer from someone who actually didn't even read the story because the flame made absolutely no sense what so ever, but I cracked up laughing because of that fact and posted it in my hall of flames' where I put the funny ones! Anyway people....**This is the chapter you all have been waiting for!!!! Enjoy!  
**

  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  


Lugia asked as he slipped on his last mitten. Katerina nodded as she boarded the boat.  
  
Wonder where my so called father went this time? Katerina muttered as she looked at the empty dock next to theirs. Lugia looked to see that indeed her father's boat was gone.   
  
Lugia shrugged and smiled at the girl. "No matter, you're going to be having to much fun to care anyway.  
  
Katerina looked taken back but smirked Care? who said I cared about him? she said. The day he starts caring for me is the day pigs fly anyway.  
  
Lugia saddened, he was beginning to feel sorry for both sides. Neither cared for one another to see what was really important. Sighing, Lugia walked over to the Captain and gave him the directions in which he was to follow exactly.  
  
Lugia and Katerina had spend lunch on the boat and they told stories about each others lives. Of course, Lugia had to kind of mix the truth with a few white lies to keep his secret but every time he did, Lugia had to wonder. How much longer before Katerina found out and he broke her heart? Looking into Katerina's sparkling chocolate eyes he trashed the thought and was about to continue on with one of his stories when the Captain's voice came over the boat's intercom.  
  
We've arrived at Ice Island Miss Katerina.  
  
Lugia took a deep breath and stood up. Holding out his hand to help the girl; he ask You ready?  
  
Katerina nodded in reply. As ready as I'll ever be. She answered and took Lugia's hand.  
  
The two made their way off the boat and onto the island. Katerina informed that she's call the Captain's cell when they were ready to return, so waving farewell to the departing ship the two could only hope now that Articuno would be home and up for visitors.  
  


****  


Snow crunched beneath their shoes as Lugia lead Katerina through the maze that was Ice Island. Griping her hand tightly as they climbed over mounds of ice and snow, the two came upon a long stretch of flat ice in the depths of the island.  
  
Whoa... this place has to be at least 200 feet long. Katerina sighed in awe.  
  
More than that I'd have to guess. Lugia remarked then he smiled at the girl and unexpectedly pushed her out onto the ice. Katerina squeaked in surprise as she slid and was about to topple when strong arms caught her from behind. Katerina looked behind her to see that Luke' had come up behind her and caught her. He was giving her a big cheesy smile. What? Can't skate, silly?  
  
Katerina smirked as Lugia set her up straight. She turned and looked at him. Of course I can skate. I just never expected you to do that Luke.  
  
Yeah right. Lugia counted with a evil grin of his own and then slid off in a different direction.  
  
I'll show you. She muttered and skated' off after him. Lugia darted his eyes off to the side of him just in time to catch Katerina's fast approach. He suddenly turned around and wrapped his arms around the girl and lifted her up just as she was about to knock him over. Katerina squealed in delight but then Lugia lost his balance and the two toppled down onto each other. Katerina, who had conveniently' landed on top of Lugia, smiled and giggled at him. Are you all right? she asked.  
  
I think my pride is a little bruised but other wise fine. he chuckled.  
  
Katerina got off the boy and looked down at him giving Lugia the same cheesy smile he had given her earlier. What, can't skate? she remarked and laughed. Katerina helped Lugia to his feet and just as Lugia was back up, the two were back down again because Lugia had lost his balance AGAIN but this time they landed sitting beside each other. Lugia was holding Katerina in his arms. She giggled and looked at him lovingly and their faces slowly moved closer to one another. Suddenly a huge crash brought the two to look to their left and they say a huge icicle bigger than themselves lodged in the ice. The two gulped and looked on in fright. Another low rumbling sound made them look up to see another gigantic icicle crake and fall a distance away from them.  
  
Lugia breathed.  
  
she asked in equal silence but not once removing her gaze from the ceiling high above.  
  
A slight moment of silence passed then Lugia yelled as suddenly more icicles came falling down from the ceiling. The instant both were on their feet, Lugia grabbed Katerina's hand and they both started bolting for the far wall. Katerina didn't know why Luke insisted this way until she saw it. A small cavern opening. Suddenly Luke's shout caught her off guard and she let go of his hand just as another icicle came crashing down right in between them. Katerina was able to maneuver around the huge object and catch up to Lugia who stood a few feet ahead, waiting for her. Suddenly another icicle came crashing down in front of them, both kids screamed and took off towards the cavern entrance at the far wall.  
  
Katerina and Luke skated as fast as they could towards the entrance, dodging the falling rocks and ice. After to many close calls they finally came within a few feet of the entrance. Lugia pushed himself to go faster and he ran into it first and turned to see Katerina still headed his way. He cursed himself for not waiting but the snow that he now stood in would keep him from getting to her fast enough.  
  
Katerina saw Luke and the entrance and skated faster to reach it. She was only a few seconds away from it. Suddenly an icicle above the entrance started to descend, threatening to either separate Katerina from Lugia or kill Katerina in her process of getting to him.   
  
Lugia yelled worry, he knew what was going to happen.  
  
Katerina felt her heart race and she put on an extra burst of speed, then just as she jumped for the entrance the icicle skimmed her back only pushing her forward and right into the boy. Lugia caught her and he was flung back into the snow. Silence surrounded them now as Lugia now held Katerina to him tightly. Katerina was quivering, not from the cold but from the fear of what had just, and what could've happened if she hadn't made it in time. Lugia himself was all to thankful that she was all right. He hugged her tightly and buried his face in the crock of her neck and breathed in, her scents sweet and familiar, all assuring his heart that she was here and safe. It was there they sat, for what seemed like hours as they cuddled each other for reassurance and safety.  
  


****  


Indeed it had been a while before either of them were able to regain their nerve. They were going to turn around when they remembered they were trapped. The Icicle was blocking their only way out unless they reached Articuno's chamber.  
  
Katerina held back a giggle as Luke lead the girl up the back of the chamber to a ledge that was in another room. Katerina looked over the ledge to see that they were very high up. Gasping silently, Katerina backed a little into Luke for safety. She looked up at him only to be met by a warm smile and comforting eyes.  
  
Lugia held her close to him and then pointed to the one corner on the chamber. Katerina's eyes lit up like a christmas tree. Resting in her nest was the Legendary Articuno. The gorgeous bird's bright blue feathers glistened softly was the ice cave's walls reflected any light.  
  
She's beautiful Katerina whispered lightly so as not to wake up the mighty pokemon.  
  
Lugia smiled at Katerina. Do you happen to have your flute on you? he asked in a hushed voice.   
  
Katerina nodded I hardly leave without it. She said as she pulled out a small case from her pocket containing the instrument.  
  
Good, Now follow me Lugia whispered as he took her free hand and lead her down to the floor of the chamber. The two still stayed hidden behind a small partition of ice as Katerina assembled her flute. Okay, I want you to play Lugia's Song'. Luke instructed.  
  
But why? Katerina asked.  
  
Shh, just do it and you'll see. He chuckled.  
  
Katerina nodded, not sure of whether to listen to Luke but when had he ever steered her wrong? plenty of times now that she thought about it, he was a walking disaster but she loved him all the same. Wait love?  
  
Her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink but she quickly shook it off and decided to play. She quietly she closed her eyes and raised the instrument to her lips then softly began to play the tune of Lugia's Song'  
  
Lugia smiled to himself and backed away quietly as Katerina continued to play. He returned to the safety of the ledge and allowed himself to watch the goings-on down below with a smile. _Another dream is about to come true Kat'_ he thought.  
  
Articuno was dozing lightly now as the softest of tunes floated into her senses. The melody was full of passion and yet held a gentle and soft tone within its midst. Slowly Articuno opened her sparkling ruby eyes and let out a soft coo as she raised her head to listen to the song.  
  
It was familiar and comforting yet, unlike its creator, this was played with with precision and skill. Standing up in her nest, Articuno stretched her gorgeous wings and yawned slightly. Finally, looking around, Articuno scanned her chambers, she had no doubt the melody was coming from within, and the song seemed to beckon her presents. Suddenly she spied a refection of a small character. Still, unable to make out what it was but knowing it was the source or the music, Articuno glided down to the floor and started walking over to investigate.  
  
What she found brought a her heart to melt. Leaning against the wall of ice, a young girl played her flute softly without a care in the world. How could this human child now how to claim the bird's respect with this song. Only one knew it was her favorite song to listen to but he remained under the sea. So how did this child know? was it by some miracle that they were to meet? Articuno took it as that and accepted that fact. These two were destined to meet. Articuno sat there and listened as the child played her instrument, but the pokemon saw she was playing with her heart.  
  
Katerina slowly brought the song to an end and sighed to herself as she brought the flute to her side. A sudden soft coo' caught her attention and Katerina jolted her gaze up to see the mighty Articuno sitting next to her.  
  
From his vantage point, Lugia smiled. _Those two will be friends for life'_ he thought with a warm chuckled.  
  
Katerina looked up in shock and wonder as chocolate brown eyes met those of sparkling ruby. Katerina's heart had lodged itself somewhere in her stomach and her stomach was currently jumping around doing the cha-cha. Then, slowly and cautiously, Katerina removed her glove and raised her arm ever so slightly in attempt to pet the bird. Articuno responded by lowering her head to the to the girl's touch. Katerina marveled on how the beautiful blue feathers were so soft and plush. She rubbed her hand gently on the side of the Articuno's face. The bird, enjoying the attention, cooed softly and leaned into the good feeling.  
  
You're a magnificent creature. One of such beauty, grace and intelligence yet you yield such power. You should be known at the goddess of ice. Katerina commented. She sighed I just wish we could be friends and get to know one another better. Then, much to the girl's shook; Articuno seemingly gave her a nod and then plucked one of her own feathers and handed it to the girl.   
  
Was Articuno offering a token of their new found friendship? Katerina took the feather graciously. Thank you. she whispered and put the gift in the flute case along with the instrument and carefully placed it back in her pocket.  
  
Well isn't this touching. Came a voice from behind Katerina and Articuno. The two looked around to see who it was. Lugia, still on the ledge, glared down at the source of the voice and growled _Not him again'_  
  
Katerina felt her blood boil and she turned to Articuno, Get out of here, now! He'll capture you! she yelled. Not being needed to be told twice Articuno flew put of her chambers as fast as she could, not giving the intruder time to capture the pokemon. Katerina gave the person a deathly glare she growled coldly. What right do you have being here, let alone following Me and Luke. Katerina caught a glance of an older man with some younger people standing behind him. And bringing other low life's with you no doubt. She added.  
  
Lawrence looked at his daughter, his emotionless face staring at her. Finally he spoke My dear, I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news for you. Luke has met an unfortunate accident while you were_  
  
No I haven't, I'm right here. Lugia countered as he walked up and stood just behind Katerina. His face bore the same dark expression as Katerina's.  
  
Lawrence then began to smirk and chuckle evilly, uneasing his daughter and the boy. Well, well. Hello there Luke or should I say Lugia.  
  
Katerina caught a quick glance up at Luke before the sudden war cry of Articuno broke out and a large blue blur came in out of now where and started blasting brilliant ice beam attacks at Lawrence and his party. Lugia quickly realized what was going on, Articuno was on a war path to protect her home from the sudden and familiar intruder and she didn't care who was in her way.  
  
Clouds of frost and particles of ice flew up everywhere. People yelling and running caused more mass confusion that what was already necessary. Just then one of the other strangers grabbed Katerina, using her as a human shield in a desperate attempt to escape the mad bird's rage.  
  
Katerina screamed and fought back but the man quickly caught a piece of ice and slammed it to the back of Katerina's head, breaking the makeshift club and knocking the girl out cold. Lugia saw this and yelled in rage. The anger that burned within him couldn't even compare with what Articuno was feeling. Quickly Lugia grabbed Katerina from the man and then literally threw the man back into the chaotic crowd. Then holding Katerina in one arm, Lugia looked at his nemesis and his colleagues.  
  
How dare you even think of hurting her. He yelled out at them. They all looked at the raging boy then gasped was a a huge purple aurora exploded around the boy. Lugia lifted his hand up and white energy began to swirl up around his arm and gather around his entire hand. He suddenly thrust his arm forward and yelled _AREO BLAST_ The collected energy shot out in one huge blast and it ripped throw any obstacle and exploded just as it reached the adults.  
  
Knowing a good thing when he saw one, Lugia lifted Katerina into his arms and shot off down another cave exit, one that Lawrence took to get in. He looked into Katerina's face with worry, she was still unconscious, the hit she had received worried him greatly fore she could suffer more than just a concussion. Lugia was so into thought on the girl he had barely noticed the light at the end of the tunnel but when he did, his heart filled with hope. Hang on Katerina, I'll get you somewhere safe. he declared.  
  
The purple aurora retuned to Lugia's human body and just as he stepped outside onto the snowy ground he jumped into the air and took off like a bullet ripping throw the sky, a trail violet light trailing behind him.  
  


****  


Katerina's senses slowly were coming back to her and she opened her eyes, her vision was blurred and she closed them once more but she sat up this time only to be over come by a nasty headache. Katerina groaned and held her head.   
  
Lie back down, you're still weak from the attack. Luke's voice said softly.  
  
Katerina opened her eyes again, this time her vision was clear but fatigue was clearly about to take over to. She looked up to see Luke walking toward her. He knelt down next to her. Sympathy written all over his facial features. He held her carefully, watching and waiting for any signs of pain to cross the girl's face. None came.  
  
Are you all right? He asked gently. Katerina leaned into his embrace and and nodded. Luke answered as he stroked the girl's hair lovingly.  
  
Katerina's eyes scanned her surroundings. They were in a cave, the sound of a roaring waterfall nearby drew her gaze to the river within the cave that fed it. By this she was able to determine that they were somewhere high up inside a very large, dark, dank cave.  
  
Exhausted as she was, a million thoughts began to race through her mind. Sounds of the fight back on ice island came rushing back to her. Her father's partners, she now recognized who they were. Team Rocket. The accusation of Luke being Lugia, then something that didn't make sense to her. A loud confident voice shouting what seemed like an attack. _Areo Blast'_ Katerina sighed _But what is it suppose to mean. Only one pokemon could have that attack but there's no way _ It's just not possible. she muttered.  
  
What isn't? Lugia asked as he turned his gave down onto the resting girl in his arms. They stared into each other gaze for a moment then Katerina sat up on her own. Lugia kept a steady hold on the dizzy girl as she wavered a bit before catching his gaze again. But this time as she looked into his deep blue eyes she saw something there that wasn't there before. A strong confidence, intelligence beyond years of recognition and love.  
  
Who are you? she asked weakly. Please, just tell me who you really are. Don't lie to me like so many others have done before, and broken my heart because of it.  
  
Lugia was taken back, though he knew this moment would come. _It's now or never I guess. I'm so sorry you have to find out this way Kat.'_ Lugia thought.  
  
I know you're not Luke, please though, tell me. the girl pleaded as she lowered her gaze to the rock floor in sadness fore in her heart, Katerina knew the answer, she just couldn't bare to live with it. Not after all that had happened. She felt Lugia's arms wrap around her and pull the her into his lap. He held he close for a second before pulling back slightly and looking at her. His eyes showing the guilt he felt.  
  
Katerina, you are correct. I am not Luke. I am Lugia, The Waters Great Guardian, and the one your father seeks. I'm I'm sorry I had to lie to you about who I really was was.  
  
For all the reactions he had expected for Katerina to do, he got completely the opposite reaction from her. Katerina lowered her head and then a small smile played to her lips. She then chuckled ever so softly and said I should've guessed. Especially after the first time my father accused you of being who you really are. Like when we first met, your clothes, your knowledge on modern day things. The shower incident with the soap.  
  
The mall, and the airport. Lugia cut in. Both laughed lightly as the memories rolled by them.  
  
Katerina sighed. You're one crazy pokemon. she said and looked up at her Luke.' This time her expression saddened and she leaned up against him, her head resting on on his shoulder  
  
Lugia's did the same. he asked as he hugged her slightly with one arm and he stroked the side of her cheek with the other.  
  
she asked silently. Why did you become human, Why didn't tell me who you really were earlier?  
  
Lugia sighed and started his story, First of all, I wanted to make sure that you could be trusted, hat's why I didn't tell you sooner, secondly, I wanted to see what a human's life was like. experience it first hand. So many horrible things have been said about your kind and yet I never believed a word. I wanted to prove them all wrong. So I asked a friend of mine to help me out. His knowledge on human anatomy greatly exceeded my own so I asked him to transform me into what you see before you.  
  
But why ask your friend? You're powerful enough to do it yourself. Katerina said.  
  
Lugia scoffed but smiled I was to afraid I would create a limb out of place and I didn't want to take that chance, so I asked. When I first made a few attempts to see what the world was like I thought it would be more difficult and those thugs were going to make it more dangerous for me but then I met you and you showed me what a human's life can truly be like. From the best parts of it, to the worst.   
  
Lugia then looked down into Katerina's eyes and said But out of all that's happened, you have been the best part of all, and no matter what happens Kat, I'll always protect you, and always love you with every inch of my heart and soul.  
  
Katerina was, to say the least, stunned but what she heard, she knew it to be true. This boy loved her, and she loved him back. I love you to. She muttered; and they slowly embraced each other and drew their faces closer. Katerina felt Luke's lips graze her own softly before covering with his completely in a full out, yet passion first kiss. Yet as the love that flowed through them seemed joyful and wonderful; to Katerina, it was painful. A single solitary tear caught in her eye. Katerina knew that this could never be.   
  
The tear ran down her cheek and onto Lugia's hand, then as if reading he thoughts, he pulled away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. He looked into her saddened eyes then whispered No matter what, I will protect you, No matter what, I will love you, and No matter what, I will be with you forever and always. I promise you. and Lugia kissed Katerina once more. Both now equally content within each others embrace, they allowed themselves to be taken in by their kiss, each hoping that this moment would last for eternity.  
  


*****  


Lawrence was sitting in the cabin of his boat, now he knew the truth and he was more determined to get what was so rightfully his.  
  
Aren't you the least bit disturbed or worried about your daughter? Giovanni asked as he sipped his whiskey.  
  
As far as I'm concerned I don't have a daughter. Lawrence growled. Finally the pent up rage and anger came out in one explosive blow as Lawrence yelled I just want that BIRD! and he slammed his fist right throw his own coffee table.  
  
Giovanni just casually smirked as he took another sip of his drink.  
  


To Be Continued...  
  
What's up with Lawrence all of a sudden? Can Lugia keep his promiose to Katerina? WIll Lawrence finally be able to capture him or does Giovanni have an ace up his sleeve to make Lugia his.... Find out in the conclusion of For The Love Of Lugia  
  


Okay I seriously want to cry becuase the next chapter is the conclusion and I hate seeing this story come to an end. I was thinking of making a sequeal, Tell me if you'd like one because I already have an idea for it.  
**REVIEW PLEASE**  
|  
|  
V


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**: Last chappy people! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writting it! *packs bags*  
  
Luke: Where are you going?  
Me: To hide out with Erin and Jenn.  
Luke:   
Me: Because come the day that I give readers what they want pigs will fly! *leaves*  
Luke: oO; ooooookay! Enjoy people and read the request at the end of the story if you want a sequel.**  
**

  
  
  
~Chapter 8~  
  


Luke slowly opened his eyes and moved his gaze downwards but he dared not move his head because it was resting on top of Katerina's. The young girl's sleeping form was peacefully resting against his. Her long golden brown hair was still damp from last nights hasty retreat from the others.  
  
Lugia sighed to himself. Life as he knew it right now, was perfect and he would find a way so that nothing would change it. Stroking Kat's back once and pleasant thoughts playing through his mind, Lugia fell back into soft slumber.  
  


~  


  
Lawrence scanned the four large land masses that made up Whirl Island Lugia's home. _You can only hide from me for so long Lugia.'_ Lawrence thought in a deadly tone. Holding a pair of binoculars up he continued to look over the four Islands from the boat he and Giovanni where currently on.  
  
Giovanni joined lawrence at his side I've sent three teams of my students to scan three of the islands for Lugia and your daughter. You, myself and a few more of my men will take the forth island. he explained.  
  
Lawrence kept his gaze on the islands as he spoke. Good. The quicker I get this bird the happier I'll be and finally tearing his gaze from the islands, he went below deck to prepare for his journey. Giovanni smirked in his usual sly manner as though he was keeping a secret from her dear friend and who's to say that he wasn't?  
  
It wasn't long before their vessel docked and Giovanni's team escorted both men to the entrance of the island's entrance. It was dark with the exception of the morning sunlight that shone in through the entrance and beamed off pools of water that created a glassy rippled effect on the ceiling. Together Lawrence, Giovanni and four of his men wondered through corridors of the island being careful to scan and search every room, every nook and cranny for any signs of Lugia.  
  
They entered the main chamber to the island and it was huge. Not even the lights of their flashlights could reach the upper corners of the chamber. A roaring waterfall descended down on side of the chamber walls and pooled out into a massive lake within the room that was easily hundreds of feet deep.  
  
It's pitch back in here. This room is so huge we could easily get lost. Lawrence said, the roaring of the falls nearly drowning out his voice. Suddenly, as if on cue, a strong beam of sunlight shot down through a small hole in the ceiling and hit a crystalized stalagmite. Before their very eyes, the sun beam seemed to ricochet off of a few more of the crystal rocks, lighting them up from the inside and then the beam shot out and hit one last crystal rock and caused the beam to split like a prism and created rainbow colored light which shot up into the ceiling and spread quickly, creating a gorgeous array of swirling pastelic rainbow colors that lit the ceiling, floor and lake bottom.   
  
The whole cavern seemed to be putting on a natural light show just for them and indeed the sight was breath taking. Well at least we can see now. Lawrence said in astonishment.  
  
Giovanni signaled to his men to start a search of the chamber.  
  


~  


Luke stirred slightly as a slight chill crossed over his body, he snuggled closer to Katerina's warm body but he could feel it. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at the spot where Katerina had been sleeping beside him. Indeed it had seemed the girl was gone. A sudden muffled squeak caught his attention and Lugia shot his eyes towards a group of people standing mere feet in front of him. One he recognized as Katerina's father, Lawrence, another, he knew as Giovanni, even though they had never met, Mewtwo had shown him mental images and memories of this horrid man and knew plenty well to stay away from this man.  
  
Lugia finally caught sight of Katerina, one of the strangers were holding her captive. He looked at the two men obviously in charge of this whole set up. Let Katerina go this instant! Lugia commanded as he stood tall and firm against his enemies. He could feel his power rage from within. He would blast them to an oblivion and be done with it once and for all.  
  
Giovanni smirked wickedly and snapped his fingers. Instantly and effortlessly, Katerina was pushed into his grasp and Giovanni walked to the ledge where the waterfall started it's drop. He paused and looked back at the human formed pokemon and chuckled. I suggest you don't try that Areo Blast attack of yours again or your pretty little girlfriend dies.  
  
Something clicked inside Lawrence. please unhand my daughter. there are other ways to go about_ at that very second Giovanni's men seized Lawrence and restrained him. Lawrence glared at his friend' By God, what is the meaning of this? Tell these boys to release me this instant!Lawrence demanded. At this moment only one thing ran through Lawrence's mind, one word that could describe this whole situation betrayal.  
  
Giovanni chuckled. Sorry you old fool but as you can see, I only used you to find this powerful creature. You are of no use to me, and frankly you just don't seem to care much about your offspring anyway , so if I kill her it might as well be a blessing to you.  
  
At this point Lugia cut in, giving a deadly glare to Giovanni. You wouldn't dare he hissed.  
  
Wouldn't I? he retorted and took the exhausted Katerina by her neck and hung her over the edge of the falls. Come with me Lugia and I won't let you suffer _much_ the Rocket leader whispered.  
  
I'd rather die ten thousand excruciating deaths then become a slave to you. I am not easily tricked by such foolish and irrational tactics like my friend, the infamous Mewtwo. Lugia stated as slightly mockery dripped from his words.  
  
Giovanni growled at the memory of his creation and absent mindedly tightened his grip on Katerina's throat. The girl winced and gave a small cry before beginning to choke, not only by Giovanni's grip, but by her own tears as well.  
  
Lugia and Lawrence's attention was caught by the girl's cry. Giovanni please, leave my daughter out of this! Lawrence pleaded.  
  
Giovanni stole a glance at the girl that was hanging over her death by his very grip then back at Lawrence. And what is stopping me from doing so. Why do you care so much as of now? Before, your obsession and want with Lugia was greater than any I had ever seen. You wanted nothing to do with anyone, let alone your own child. I bet you've been like this for so long that you have probably forgotten your own daughter's birthday. he laughed. So dumping her over this fall would just be ridding you a burden.   
  
Lawrence's eyes practically glazed over as he realized what Giovanni was saying was right. His want for a pokemon had completely blinded him to what his true purpose was. To love and care for his daughter. Katerina, his life, his child, and the only one he had left in this world after his wife had died. He had ignored her all these years and completely dismissed it as a burden. How could he have been so dense? and as for her birth date. He would at least prove that he knew that.  
  
October 23rd. Lawrence answered in a quite mutter but loud enough for all of them to hear. Lawrence glanced over to his daughter something seemed wrong besides her about to die. She seemed to be looked at him in pity.  
  
That's your birthday. she choked in a whisper.  
  
Lawrence lowered his head, unable to handle the shame and being able to face his daughter. Giovanni laughed maliciously as his choking grip suddenly began to slowly loosen. Katerina felt herself begin to slip and instantly panic set in. Fresh tears started streaking down her cheeks as she cried out and struggled against Giovanni's will to kill her and stay alive but it was futile, and realizing this she made one last attempt. A very sad and vocal one. She looked at her father who refused to even share half a seconds glance at her and she cried out to him. Daddy please, I loved you no matter what, I always have, and will even when you ignored me I still did. I don't care if you didn't get my birthday right, I don't care if don't love me she sobbed.   
  
Lawrence whispered as he looked over to his helpless daughter as her words bore into him like a pack of wild hungry houndour.  
  
Her cries growing harder and stronger, she added, I'm sorry I've been a pain, I'm sorry haven't been the perfect daughter but I still love you and I will. Always and forever.  
  
Lawrence looked at his daughter with tear filled eyes. Giovanni, however was taking no such pity. Aww, how sweet. he joked and loosened his grip even further. Now Katerina was in even more of a panic as she rushed her speech. Daddy, daddy, please! I don't want to die, please don't let him kill me. Please Daddy, I don't wanna die, don''t make me go. Please Daddy, Please! Katerina wailed over her heart wrenching sobs and choked pleas for help.  
  
Daddy?' Did Katerina just call him daddy? How long had it been since he had heard her call him by such a childish entitle? the truth hit him hard it had been far to long. Years. Yes she called him father but he knew she held no respect in saying it. It was then he felt his soul practically being stabbed and torn apart in two. How! How could he have been so uncaring, so selfish as to forget his own daughter till only know was he realizing her this very moment. Even though he had ignored her for years, never leant a comforting shoulder to cry on, or given a slight piece of advice to her. Heck! he had been a horrible father to her and wouldn't deny it, yet here was his daughter, holding on for all she was worth, calling out for her **_Daddy_** to save her, to rescue her in her most dire time of need, to hold her and tell her that she would be safe forever and to tell her that he loved her.  
  
_But I'm trapped.'_ Lawrence thought. He looked at his daughter in desperation. Katerina. My baby girl. He muttered. I'm sorry Lawrence quickly made a desperate attempt to release himself from the grip of Giovanni's henchmen but it was useless. Giovanni, please! Leave my daughter be. She's all that I have left. Destroying her will gain you nothing! Lawrence argued.  
  
Giovanni smirked. Oh but I will gain something from all this. The pleasure of another's pain and suffering and not only that but by killing young Katerina here, I will have broken not only you my friend' but Lugia as well and with weakened and broken he won't be able to resist capture and I'll have a powerful pokemon to do my bidding. Giovanni bellowed out a menacing laugh that echoed through out the chamber.  
  
Lugia's rage was soaring by now, he couldn't keep quiet any longer. Release her this instant! Lugia demanded while taking a threatening step forward.  
  
Grinned almost sadistically at Lugia. Very well! he snapped and threw the girl over the edge of the falls!  
  
Katerina shrieked as she made a desperate attempt to grab Giovanni's arm but she was thrown to far out and began to descend rapidly down into the misty falls.  
  
KATERINA, NO! Lawrence yelled in angst as he made a final desperate attempt to get free.  
  
Lugia yelled and without a second thought he bolted for the edge of the falls, past Giovanni and leapt over the rocky edge and dived down into the mist. Giovanni, his men and Lawrence watched the daring act in astonishment and utter shock and then a brilliant flash lit up the entire cavern but vanished as quickly as it had appeared.  
  
A harmonious sound echoed through the chamber's depths, one that Lawrence knew all the well. It was the song of Lugia. Lawrence felt a strange sensation wash over him at that instant. Giovanni's men gave a sudden gasp that caused the Team Rocket Leader to look around at his next victim only to watch him be teleported away.  
  
DAMN IT! NO! Giovanni cursed.  
  


~  
  


The calm rippling waves of the ocean broke and spread along the sandy shores of a quiet and desolate beach. Then, a few feet out, the waters' surface was parted as though air had gained a strength all its own and was bending the water element to it's will. A light aurora emitted from the parted water and the head of a large white and blue creature emerged. Clasped within it's strong jaw and with collar of a tee shirt that a young girl's body gently dangled by. Once the pokemon was sure that the human's head was out of the water's reach, he allowed his psychic shield to fade and the parted water rushed quickly over it's body and the girl's.  
  
Gently Lugia broke Katerina to the shore and gently he laid her down on the soft wet beach sand. He looked at her with sorrow filled eyes as she lay there unconscious, but thankfully, still breathing. He nuzzled her cheek softly, trying to get her to arouse but Katerina lay still. He thought back to wait he had just done hours before. Once Giovanni had thrown Katerina off the cliff he had jumped off after her to save her. He had just barely caught her but realized that he had no way to save himself so he did the only thing that he could do change back and they took off under the water, Lugia putting up a psychic field to force the water apart to Katerina wouldn't drown. As a human he wasn't strong enough to rely on most of his powers. It still amazed him that he was able to use his most powerful attack back in on Ice Island.  
  
_ I'm so sorry it had to be this way._ Lugia said to the resting girl.  
  
A deep voice addressed calmly. Lugia looked to see a very clam and casual Lawrence. Lugia lowered his head next to Katerina sadly and seemed to almost pout. Lawrence shook his head in recognition and smiled at him as he approached. Lugia, I can't thank you enough for saving my daughter's life. No longer to I wish to capture you. It seems that my daughter already has. Lugia raised his head slightly with an eyebrow. Lawrence chuckled and looked up at the bird. She has captured you heart.  
  
Lugia frowned by this knowing that Lawrence was right. Lawrence bent down and lifted his cold wet child into his arms. Katerina, instinctively reacting to the warmth she now sought, snuggled in closed to her father while shivering slightly and making a small verbal protest to the cold.  
  
_She needs rest and warmth._ Lugia stated calmly.  
  
Lawrence looked up at the pokemon. Lugia. Thank you once again for all you have done. You've made me realize what is truly important in my life and have made me see that I was dreadfully wrong. Thank you. A silent moment passed between the two and then Lawrence said Lugia, you are free to go now. No more will you be bothered by me.  
  
Lugia looked away almost shamefully as though he were regretting something or not.  
  


~  


Bright green eyes opened slightly to meet dark amethyst ones. A silent respect passed between them before the purple eyed keeper, Lawrence, spoke softly. Katerina, sweetheart. How are feeling?  
  
Katerina had finally woke up after three days since the incident and now she had found herself to be in her own bedroom, in her pj's and safely tucked in her bed. Katerina's voice seemed weak as she looked back up at her Father and gave him a curious look. Am I dead? she asked and blinked innocently.  
  
Lawrence chuckled and brushed his hand along Katerina's soft auburn hair. No sweetie, you're not dead. Lugia saved you again. _And me as well'_ he added thoughtfully. Lawrence gathered his daughter in a gentle hug and was surprised when Katerina return the embrace despite her weakness. I'm so sorry, Katerina. Will you ever forgive me?  
  
Yes Daddy always. Katerina whispered.   
  
Lawrence pulled back and smiled. He was on the verge of crying tears of happiness when he remembered something far more important. He reached over to Katerina's night stand and picked up a pokeball then placed it in Katerina's hands. She looked up at him cluelessly. What's this? she asked.  
  
Lawrence sighed and looked into his daughter's eyes. He said he made a promise to you. Lawrence whispered. Katerina's response was a gasp.  
  
_No matter what, I will protect you, No matter what, I will love you, and No matter what, I will be with you_   
  
Forever and always. Katerina repeated the last of Lugia's words to herself. Lawrence could see the internal struggle going on and thought it best to leave but not before kissed her on the forehead and left her with some words of wisdom.   
  
Do what feel right, Katerina. Right here. and he gestured a hand over her chest and taped her where her heart was, then he quietly left the room.  
  
Katerina's gaze was clued to the pokeball in her hands.' How_ can I let my heart decide if it is as confused as my mind.'_ she thought.  
  


~  
  


The hushed sound of the sea rippling in the chilled night air, the moon casting it's silver glow onto the tiny waves that beat against the shoreline, but time there was no creature arising from the ocean's depths, instead A young shadowed figure made its way down to the beach and stopped mere feet before the shoreline. Katerina's glimmering green eyes shone off the moon's light as she felt her heart plead and protest against what was right and wrong with what she was about to do. Clutched tightly in one hand was a pokeball, in the other, her flute. A stray tear fell down her cheek and she gathered up the rest of her strength and threw the pokeball.  
  
In a brilliant flash of light, Lugia's figure appeared before her. He observed Katerina for a mere moment. She had come down here in her pajamas, her quickly chilling form shivered slightly and her face showed signs of tried tears that stained her cheeks. _Katerina, you should be resting, not out here!_ Lugia protested.  
  
Katerina shook her head. And you shouldn't be in this pokeball! Katerina retorted more harshly then she would've liked. Lugia looked away sadly. Katerina could only looked at him as new tears began to fall from her eyes. Luke. she whispered. Lugia looked back at the girl and lowered his head to her eye level. she asked simply.  
  
Lugia nuzzled his head into Katerina and held onto him lovingly. _I made a promise to you. Do you not remember?_ he asked.  
  
I do. Katerina answered softly, She held the pokemon's head and his dark blue eyes gazed into her green ones. He could see truth, honesty and love within them as she spoke. You promised to love and protect me, and you've kept that promise. You protected me form Giovanni and death many times over. And it would take several life times to repay you for what you've done for me.  
  
_But I also promised to be with you_ Lugia started,_  
  
Always and forever._ the two finished in unison.  
  
And you will be. You'll always be with me, always and forever in my heart and that's where you shall stay spiritually. Lugia, I don't want to be the cost of your freedom. I could never bring myself around to keeping you as a captive. She paused as she thought how much she'd regret saying this. she choked quietly, This can never work. Maybe under different circumstances it could, but not now.  
  
_I know_ Lugia whispered.  
  
Katerina smiled sadly at him. Maybe one day in a different time and a different place we will meet again and be together.  
  
__ Lugia said.   
  
Tears began to fall from his eyes now as he nuzzled Katerina's cheek one last time. Katerina threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.   
  
Remember me. she whispered as she let go and looked up at the grand legendary pokemon. And thank you. she added.  
  
As Lugia walked into the surf he looked back to see Katerina smiling at him, her emotions mixed with sadness and happiness at the same time. We walked out a bit more then dived into the waters depths. Katerina watched, with a broken heart as memories of their first meet flashed by her.  
  
_Katerina stop a few inches away from him and smiled. You okay sport.? she asked with little concern but more humorish.  
  
Oh yeah, yeah. I'm fine now thanks to you. Lugia answered. He straightened up and looked down at the girl who was smirking at him. The two stared into each others eyes and for a brief moment something passed between them. A sort of urge that neither of them could explain but it felt wonderful none the less.  
_

~  


Lugia smiled and was about to thank her once more when she asked So what's your name sport?  
  
Without thinking Lugia said Wait a sec, I can't tell her my real name! OhwhatdoIdo,whatdoIdo? He thought quickly then it came to him, he answered, My name is Luke and he finished it off with one of his most goofy smiles.  
  
Katerina chuckled Well Luke, I'm Katerina and it's a pleasure to meet you and she curtsied which was expected of her since she was upper class. Lugia bowed to her and graciously took her hand and gave it a slight kiss then released it. He smiled to her The pleasure's all mine Lugia replied.  


~  


  
Reality came back to her and it felt like a knife had been stabbed through her heart. All that had been done and said between the two was now ending and no more could Katerina see of Lugia he was gone.  
  
I love you she whispered into the night.  
_  
Play for me, your heart's song_ She felt a voice echo through her soul.  
  
She had forgotten about her flute but now as she slowly raised the instrument to her lips only one tune longed to be played. The Guardian's Song. Slowly, the melody started out soft but continued to grow and stretch far out over the ocean and into the night. A silhouette, small in the distance, raised it's head towards the moon and sang along with it's haunting orca like voice to the melancholy tune that was Lugia's song. His song.  
  
And so it was, two hearts bound together by love, torn apart by destiny and reason, sang long into the night a song of sadness and regret but also hinted with hope that one day in another time and place they would meet again.  
  


The End  
  


Sad no?   


**SEQUEAL ALERT!**  


I Need you help! I have a basic idea of what I want to happen in the sequeal besides the obvious but I need more ideas and this is where you guys come in! If you have any ideas at all of what you'd like to have happen in the sequeal EMAIL ME!!!! and tell me. The next chapter I post will be thanking all you dear reviewers and tell you that the sequeal is okay to go!   
  
See yah ~_^


End file.
